The New Girl
by opalrose81
Summary: Buffy sends Angelus to Hell, stopping Acathla. However, she gets transported to Hogwarts, where she meets the Marauders.[Finally! New chapter!]
1. Prologue

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_.  If I did, I'd be a very wealthy person.  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Author's Note:**  I know I'm playing around with dates, but I thought this might be an interesting idea.  Also, Buffy is 16 here, not 17, when she fights Angelus.  This is my first fan fiction _ever_, so I hope it's remotely decent.  

************************************************

_Prologue_

_Sunnydale, California_

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope."

The 200-and-something vampire saunters closer, the tip of his sword hanging dangerously low towards her head.

"Take all that away…and what's left," he taunted.

"Me."

Catching the blade between the palms of her hands, Buffy shoves the weapon into her opponent's face.  With renewed energy, she quickly retrieves her own weapon and thrusts it at Angelus.  The vampire barely blocks the blow and attempts to deliver his own.  Swinging around and delivering a roundhouse kick, Buffy manages to gain the upper hand.  Sending Angelus back into the mansion with a hard kick to the chest, the slayer swings at her opponent, her former boyfriend.  After a few more blocks, Buffy raises her sword over the kneeling vampire.

With a gasp of pain, Angelus's head snaps upward and he looks to the figure in front of him.  

"Buffy?  What's going on?"

The blonde slayer, clearly confused, watches him as he stands and looks down on her.

"Where are we?  I…I don't remember."

Realizing that Willow's curse has worked, Buffy slowly drops her weapon to her side.

"Angel," she whispers softly.

"You're hurt," he replies, noticing her torn clothing and bloody face.

He embraces her gently as Buffy breathes a sigh of relief.  The nightmare of the past few months has seemingly come to a close.  As she looks over Angel's shoulder, she sees the mouth of Acathla slowly open.  

"You always were a pushover for that lost and sad look…_lover_," the menacing voice whispers in her ear.  

Looking up, Buffy is horrified to see the grinning face of Angelus, not Angel.  

"Looks like I win."

Gripping the sword in her right hand tighter, Buffy jams it into his chest.

"You're prize is an all expense paid trip to Hell," she sneers, thrusting the blade deeper.

As Buffy lets go of her sword, allowing the portal to swallow Angelus, the vampire's hand snakes out and latches onto her.  Not being able to get out of his grip, the slayer falls through the vortex, screaming in agony.

************************************************

_Somewhere in England_

"As the sorting ceremony has concluded, I happily greet everyone to another successful year at Hogwarts.  I'll remind some of you that the Forbidden Forest is, as its name implies, forbidden," Albus Dumbledore remarked with a knowing glance at the four Gryffindor troublemakers.

"With that being said, _mimbulus mimbletonia_," stated the wizard and with a flourish of his hand, rows upon rows of delicious food appeared before the tables of students and teachers alike.

"I don't know why he looked at us," James Potter said innocently, all the while grinning at his best friend, Sirius Black.

"It's not as if we _try_ to get into trouble," Remus Lupin commented looking at his fellow classmates.

Not being able to hold their laughs in any longer, the four friends or the Marauders, as the fondly referred to themselves, laughed over their shared joke.

"I'll never forget the looks on Malfoy and Snape after that spell, Prongs.  It was pure genius," said Peter Pettigrew, looking at James with admiration.

"It's a shame that I had to turn them back so quickly," was the reply with a sharp glance at the auburn haired girl seated across from him.  

"James Potter!  You know very well that if those two showed up with pink hair, you'd be given detention.  No doubt for the entire week," reproached Lily Evans, giving the young man a stern glare.

The other three gentlemen, aware of the impending argument, smirked amongst themselves.  Before James and Lily could continue their quarrel, a bright flash of light in the center of the room came to their attention…and the attention of everyone else in the Great Hall.

Standing a few feet from the Professors' Table, the blonde young woman looked around her.  The blood from the gash on her head had seemingly ceased to flow, however, it had dried and now left her unable to open her left eye.  Also, the pain from her ribs was increasing with each breath she took.  Moving her left arm, she noticed that her sleeve had become stuck onto her flesh, probably from the dried blood of that particular wound.  Nonetheless, the injuries were meaningless compared to her odd surroundings.  Turning full circle, she glanced in front of her to see an old man standing behind a long table.  

"Huh?"

The question was softly spoken and, barely finishing, the tiny girl fell to the ground.

Rushing over to the fallen girl, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall kneeled to her side.

"How on earth did she get here Albus?  She looks as if she's been attacked of some kind," the Deputy Headmistress muttered to the man across from her.

Looking at her bruised and bloodied face; the wise wizard tilted her head to the side to check the full extent of her injuries.  Noticing two puncture scars on the neck, understanding dawns upon him.  

'So this explains the powerful aura surrounding the girl,' he thought to himself.

"Minerva, tell Poppy that we have a guest who needs to be tended to.  Hagrid, if you could carry our visitor to the medical wing," asked Dumbledore.

The tall and imposing giant quickly came to the Headmaster's side.  Leaning down he gently took the injured girl in his arms and walked out of the room.  With one last glance around at the perplexed faces of his students, Professor Dumbledore raised his hands and attempted to ease their minds.

"It is quite alright. We seem to have a most unexpected, but not unwelcome visitor.  Everyone, please continue your meals and return to your houses.  Do not worry, I am quite sure she shall be alright," he concluded, heading out the giant doors and towards the medical wing.

The students and remaining professors looked amongst themselves and began to whisper animatedly.  The five Gryffindors, previously in their own world, practically abandoned their food to discuss the recent occurrence.

"Did you see her clothes? And her face!  What do you think happened to her?"

"How did she get in here?  I thought no one could apparate onto school bounds!"

"Her clothes were muggle clothes.  I don't think she's a witch, so she definitely couldn't have apparated."

"If she's a muggle, then how did she find Hogwarts?  No muggle can properly see its structure."

"I'm not sure, but there's something odd about her.  I say we should find out," remarked Sirius with a glance at James.

Sharing a look of understanding, the two returned to their meals, both already planning their escape from the dormitory in search of answers.    

************************************************

Well, that's it for now.  Please review and critique.  

I've read OotP; can't you tell?  In fact, I think this story will be in defiance of the fifth book.  I loved it, but I'm still upset about it.  If you haven't read it, I recommend doing so!  

Finally, if someone has a better idea for a title, let me know.  I might be changing that.  Thanks for reading…hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_.  If I did, I'd be a very wealthy person and not in college (oh, how I wish).  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Author's Note:**  I know I'm playing around with dates, but I thought this might be an interesting idea.  Also, Buffy is 16 here, not 17, when she fights Angelus.  Also remember that Hagrid is almost 30 years older than the Marauders.  He went to Hogwarts with Tom Riddle and was hired as Gameskeeper not too long after his expulsion. 

************************************************

_Chapter 1_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Ow!  Watch where you're stepping," a voice hissed in the darkened medical room.

"Sorry Padfoot if you move too slow," another voice responded.

"Move too slow?  You stupid git," said Sirius as he pulled off James's invisibility cloak, the other Gryffindor only responding with a small chuckle.

"Shh…look, there she is.  Madam Pomfrey did a good job healing her," remarked James as he stepped over towards the bed where Buffy slept.

As Sirius was about to respond, the small, unconscious girl began to flail her arms and jerk as if in a nightmare.

************************Buffy's Nightmare************************

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope."

Angelus smirking face looms over Buffy.

------

"I just gotta... I gotta walk away from this," Angels whispers to Buffy at the Bronze.

------

"This isn't some fairy tale. When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

  
"No. When you kiss me I wanna die."

------

Angelus looks at Buffy with contempt.

"Angel, there must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are."   
  


"Dream on, schoolgirl."

------

"My people-before I was changed-they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this."

Angel, sheer love in his eyes, places the ring on Buffy's finger.

------

Angel and Buffy, soaking wet, face each other in the mall.

"You know what the worst part was, huh? Pretending that I loved you. If I'd known how easily you'd give it up, I wouldn't have even bothered."

"That doesn't work anymore. You're not Angel." 

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you? It doesn't matter. The important thing is you made me the man I am today!"

------

Buffy stands at her back door, facing her mother.

"No. I am not letting you out of this house."  
  


"You can't stop me."

"Oh yes I... You walk out of this house, don't even _think_ about coming back!"

------

"You think you know what's to come…what you are…you haven't even begun," a mysterious voice whispers.

************************************************

With a sudden jerk and gasp of breath, Buffy awakens from her nightmare.  She looks around the darkened room, making out empty beds.  Glancing to her right, she is startled by two teenage boys standing over her.

"Wh-who are you?  Where the hell am I," she asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's okay…you, uh, kind of landed here," James began, "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

"You're at Hogwarts," Sirius stated, hoping to see some recognition in the girl's eyes.

However, the name did nothing but confuse Buffy more.  She crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow.

"Hog_what_?"

"Hogwarts," James explained.  "It's a school for witches and wizards."

"There's a _school_ for witches?  I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

Buffy, disbelief evident on her face, began to rise out of her bed.  As she attempted to stand, a wave of dizziness overcame her.  Two pairs of hands gently leaned her back against the pillows.

"Yeah, definitely hit my head hard," she said, laughing to herself.

"You looked awful when you arrived," said Sirius (causing a glare from Buffy), "you should rest and heal."

"I'm a fast healer.  So, if this is a school…I guess you two are students?  And you decided to get a glimpse of the weird girl?  Hey look, there's Buffy!  Let's go and…"

"Buffy?  What kind of name is that," laughed Sirius.

"It's my name, and you're one to talk," was the reply.

Before any argument could occur, Buffy heard footsteps approaching the room.  Sirius began to open his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the girl's raised hand.  Seeing a figure appear in the dimly lit doorway, the two gentlemen covered themselves in the invisibility cloak, not unnoticed by Buffy, and stepped away from the slayer's bedside.

"Ah…I see you are awake.  I hope that you are feeling much better than before," said the wise old man.  "I do hope you were not being disturbed," he began, pointedly looking towards the corner behind him.

"Nope, nothing disturb-y here…Just talking to myself.  I'm odd that way," Buffy attempted to explain.

The knowing smile of Professor Dumbledore spoke volumes and James and Sirius, hoping to not get into any trouble, quickly retreated out of the hospital room.  However, James waved an uncloaked hand to Buffy, signaling their departure.

"Now that we seem to be alone, my dear, I hope we can speak privately.  My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore.  I am Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  May I ask who you are?"

"Umm, well, I'm Buffy.  Buffy Summers," Buffy said, with a hint of a smile.  There was something about this man, he emoted a feeling of safety.  Buffy instantly liked him.

"Miss Summers…the Slayer, from what I sense," Professor Dumbledore continued, upon Buffy's slight nod.  "You were in a most troubling state when you arrived here.  If I may ask, do you know how you have arrived here?"  
  


Buffy, sensing she could trust him, began her tale leading up to stabbing Angel-no Angelus- and sending him to Hell.

"Most impressive. I sense you loved him.  Such a feat is truly courageous."

"I thought I did.  I cared about him…I still do.  If I think about it now though, after all things he did, I know that I'm not _in love_ with him.  Is that awful of me to say?"

"On the contrary, Miss Summers, it seems that the past events have greatly matured you," was the answer from Dumbledore, causing Buffy to smile in gratitude.

"Now that you have enlightened me concerning your predicament, I must inform you that I sense great power within you.  Not entirely from your power as the Slayer, either.  Are you aware of your being a witch?"

Upon Buffy's blank stare, the professor continued.

"Have you ever received any mail from a magic school in America," he clarified.

"Not that I know of," she started, but suddenly recalled a conversation between her parents.  "Wait!  I was 10 or so when my mom opened a letter delivered by an owl.  I think it said something about witches, but Mom thought it was a joke and threw it away.  Is that what you're saying?  Am I really a witch?"

"I am most certain of it.  Would you like to contact your family?  Tomorrow, we'll arrange for your journey home," started Dumbledore.

"No!  I-I don't think I'm ready to talk to anyone yet.  Besides my mom kinda kicked me out.  I'm not sure what I'll do now…can't go back to school, don't want to go back anyway…," Buffy drifted off, unsure of her future.

It was then that Professor Dumbledore smiled as he looked down at the young slayer.  She had been through so much it seemed, losing almost everything…it pained him to see one so young look so lost.

"Well then, Miss Summers, I invite you to spend the year here at Hogwarts.  Just this night we welcomed the students for the school year, so I say your arrival could not be better timed."  

"Began the school year…you start school in the summer," Buffy questioned.

"On the contrary, it is the beginning of September.  Is something wrong," Dumbledore began to ask as he noticed Buffy's face blanch at the news.

"September?  B-but I fought Angel in June…Three months gone…I wonder what happened.  I remember Angelus…he pulled me in…Pain.  I screamed.  I was in Hell," realized Buffy, tears welling in her eyes.

"There, there Miss Summers, I am quite certain that you did not belong in such a place.  It makes perfect sense your landing here, then.  You were meant to come to Hogwarts and learn the ways of witchcraft.  Great things are expected of you, my dear."

"Great things are always expected of me…part of the stupid slayer package," snorted Buffy.  "However, I guess the answer to your invite is 'Yeah'.  Like I have any place else to go.  But won't I be behind at this school?"

"We'll arrange for some private lessons to catch you up to speed.  You are 16, 17?"

"I'll be 17 next January," she answered.

"Well, I believe you'll fit in well with the other 7th years.  Once you fully recover, we shall take you to get your school supplies and sort you into your house.  With that settled, Miss Summers, I welcome you to Hogwarts.  I suggest getting some rest, I believe by tomorrow you will be healthy enough to travel.  Goodnight Buffy."

With that, Professor Dumbledore exited the room, leaving Buffy to her thoughts.  Suddenly, the last words of her dream made a whole lot of sense.

************************************************

Gryffindor Common Room 

"Wow…that was close," said James as he breathed a sigh of relief.

Fully stepping into the common room, the boys pulled off the invisibility cloak.  Remus and Peter, playing a game of wizard chess, as well as Lily, engrossed in a book, noticed their arrival.

"So, you two didn't get caught…did you," asked Peter.

"Peter," gasped Sirius, raising a hand to his chest in faked amazement, "Do we _ever_ get caught?"

"Black and Potter!  As Head Girl, I should report you.  It's only our first night back and you two are already causing trouble…What do you think Remus," asked Lily, looking at the young man across from her for agreement.

The two students in question looked towards their friend, feigning innocence.  Sirius batted his eyes, causing a smile to form on Remus's lips.

"Well, Lily, I think we can let them go…They look as if they've learned their lesson."

"Remus, you always allow them to get away with everything….Oh well, what did you two find anyway," she huffed, trying desperately to restrain the smile on her face.

James, with the aid of Sirius, began to describe their conversation with the strange visitor.  From the nightmare, to the girl's healthy-looking condition, finally ending with their interruption by Professor Dumbledore.

"That's all?  It's still strange how she appeared on school grounds, and how does Dumbledore trust her," mused Lily.

"I never said that was all, did I?  We stood outside the room and picked up bits of what Dumbledore said.  We couldn't hear much, but I think she mentioned something about not going back.  That's when Dumbledore asked her to stay here!  She's going to be a 7th year," told James.

"I wonder where she'll be sorted; she will be sorted, I suppose.  Maybe she'll be with us, oh that would be fun!  I do hope she's friendly," began Lily, almost lost in another world.

Three gentlemen rolled their eyes in response, unable to comprehend the girl's ability to change a subject.  The fourth, seemingly lost in thought, looked to his friend beside him.

"What kind of name is Buffy?"

************************************************

_Sunnydale, California_

Four teenagers walked along the pathway of the darkened cemetery.  The moon cast a soft glow on the many headstones, adding to the eeriness of the surroundings.

"Ugh!  Do you know how much these shoes cost?  They were the last pair too," whined the brunette, looking in despair at her ruined shoes.

"There there, hon.  It's just a pair of shoes.  I mean, it was either your shoes, or your neck," began the brown haired young man, his voice trailing off at the glare by his girlfriend.

"Just a pair of shoes!  These cost more than your entire wardrobe…for the rest of your life."

"Hey Will, what's with the long face.  You almost had that one last time," said Xander, quickly trying to change the subject .  Looking at his best friend, he noticed the wistfulness and slight despair in her eyes.

"Huh?  Oh, it's nothing…I was just thinking about Buffy.  Where she was, if she was alright…," the redhead trailed off, receiving a reassuring hug from her, now green-haired, boyfriend.

"She better be alright!  And she better get back here, like, now…I am so tired of this slaying thing," Cordelia responded.

"Well, at least nothing too major has happened yet.  Besides, Giles is looking for her.  I'm sure she's okay," Oz said, attempting to reassure Willow, and now Xander.

"What's to make her come back?  It's not like she can come back to school.  You remember what Giles said, too, about her mom.  Why would she come back here," whispered Willow.

The foursome, or the Scoobies, looked at each other, more depressed since the beginning of their night's patrol and resumed their walking.  

************************************************

Ok…I'm soooooo sorry it took so long, but I'm literally swamped with schoolwork.  Finals will be next week, so in between studying I'll be trying to get the next part up.

The funny thing with this chapter is that I wanted to continue, but I also wanted to post something.  So I kinda cut it off where it was.  I have this massive outline written up and if I follow it, just this story alone will be 43 chapters (if all goes well, I'll be writing multiple continuations)…Thanks to all who've reviewed…You guys ROCK!!!! J  


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_.  If I did, I'd be a very wealthy person and not in college (oh, how I wish).  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:**  See earlier chapters.  Also, I'm sorry.  School officially sucks!  It seems all of my professors decided to pile up the assignments-I mean, it's only been 3 weeks!!  Then, I've been enjoying my downtime with GH (I'm addicted again-it's so sad).  If anybody is reading this, then please please _please_ accept my apologies.

**Side Note:** Okay, I've been reading fan fiction here for a few years and this has been bothering me for a while, but after I read a certain review…I just had to write this down.  *Danielle stands on soapbox* Some people seem to enjoy "reviewing" other's stories with words such as "You suck" and "loser".  While I'm _sure_ those may be viable critiques to some, I think it's a little harsh and, dare I say, immature.  If you don't like a story…DON'T read it.  Just leave it at that.  Don't pass GO, don't collect $200.  If you have something positive to write or a helpful suggestion…that's another thing entirely.  If you get your jollies by trashing someone's fic, then I think you have some issues.  You may not agree with me, but I don't believe in flaming for fun…Well, I feel better now that I got that out. *Danielle steps down and breathes*  

************************************************

_Chapter 2_

_Hogwarts_

_Professor Dumbledore's Office_

"Well Miss Summers, I am pleased to see you are able to begin your studies.  Now I assume you are curious about everyone here at Hogwarts," began Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the seated Buffy.

After getting a full night's rest, Madame Pomfrey cleared Buffy to leave the medical wing.  The medi-witch was astounded by the girl's healing capabilities, but after a curious look from the headmaster, dropped the subject.  After dressing in her now clean and repaired clothes, the slayer made her way to Dumbledore's office.  As she stepped through the doorway, she prepared herself for the new direction her life was about to take.

From an explanation of the house system to the subjects offered, Buffy was becoming familiar with her new school.  Professor Dumbledore also mentioned about that while the faculty and student body were aware of her attending, they were not to be informed about her 'other' skills, at least not at the present time.  Still feeling somewhat uncomfortable and unprepared for the barrage of questions she would undoubtedly receive, Buffy did not object.  After his speech, the old wizard sat across from her.

"Most everything else, I am certain, you will adapt to shortly.  Now, all that needs to be resolved are your school supplies and your particular house," he began.  

"Accio hat," he said, as a weathered cap came forth from a shelf from behind Buffy.  "If you would put this on Miss Summers," he continued as he handed the object to her.

Raising her eyebrow in skepticism, Buffy gingerly placed the cap on her head.  As her doubt started to grow, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Most interesting…Another student?  And a seventh year…._Most interesting_.  I sense a great power in you…The slayer?  I do believe that's a first here at Hogwarts.  Great sacrifice, the past as well as the future, I see.  Such selflessness and bravery can only belong in one place, Gryffindor!"

The last word, Buffy could tell, was spoken not in her head, but out loud.  After nearly three years of slaying, a talking hat was probably the least weird thing she had encountered, so Buffy allowed any confusion to slide.  Upon Dumbledore's nod, Buffy took off the weathered hat and handed it back to the headmaster.  A strange sound was suddenly heard from behind her and upon turning around, Buffy saw another adult in the doorway.  

"Ah, Professor McGonagall.  May I introduce you to our newest addition to Hogwarts: Miss Buffy Summers.  Miss Summers, this is Professor McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor House."

The stern looking woman nodded to Buffy and gave a brief smile.  Her gaze narrowed, however, in response to the girl's condition.  Opening her mouth to speak, the professor was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Minerva, if you would be so kind.  Buffy here has already been sorted into Gryffindor, however, it seems she is lacking in the necessary supplies to attend classes.  I must ask you if it would be possible to accompany her to Diagon Alley to acquire all that is required?"

Realizing that the request was mostly for show, Professor McGonagall nodded her head in reply.

************************************************

_Diagon Alley_

_London, England_

Diagon Alley was a strange place, even for Buffy.  Walking alongside the stern-looking Professor McGonagall, Buffy looked around her in wonderment.  The pair entered a grand looking building with the name of Gringotts.

"Where are we," asked Buffy.

"This is Gringotts Wizarding Bank.  We shall need to take out money from your vault to purchase your supplies."

"My vault?  I don't have a vault."

Professor McGonagall walked up to one of the tellers.

"We shall need to extract some funds from Vault 134," she stated briskly.

The creature, goblin assumed Buffy, peered over his glasses and quickly nodded.  Stepping down from his perch, he walked from behind the long counter and escorted the two down the hall.  Climbing into the rickety cart, Professor McGonagall explained her previous statement.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me concerning your predicament.  Many years ago, the Council of Watchers worked closely with the Ministry of Magic.  Over time, the relationship has become strained.  However, there were arrangements made for any person connected to the council to be provided for.  More specifically-the slayer."

As she finished, their transportation stopped in front of a large and old set of double doors.  Their guide instructed them to step aside and ran one long finger down the center, unlocking the doors.  Once opened fully, a large fortune came into view.  Professor McGonagall handed Buffy a red pouch and allowed her to fill it with the interesting coins.  Securing the tie, Buffy looked back at the Professor and stepped back into the cart that would take them back to the main hall of Gringotts.  

Upon leaving the massive building, Professor McGonagall lead Buffy to a small shop not too far away.  The sign over the door read Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  The dumpy Madame Malkin seemed to recognize her companion.

"Why, Professor McGonagall!  What a pleasure to see you here.  Who is this with you?  A student at Hogwarts, perhaps?"

"Yes, Madame Malkin.  This is Buffy Summers.  Buffy is new to Hogwarts and needs to be fitted into her robes immediately."

With a smile and nod, the witch motioned for Buffy to step onto the nearest footstool.  Madame Malkin placed the customary black robe over her head and began to pin it to the correct length.  Understanding that her charge would be in good care, Professor McGonagall explained to Buffy that she would purchase her textbooks.

In a short manner of time, Madame Malkin had fitted the robes for Buffy as well as pretty set of dress robes.  Paying the kind and chatty witch, Buffy exited the shop at the moment Professor McGonagall appeared again with Buffy's other school supplies.

"Now, it seems all you need is a wand.  Ollivanders is just right down here," she said, with a slight point of her finger.

Upon entering the small shop, Buffy began to take in her surroundings.  The room was filled with boxes, cluttered around haphazardly.  

"May I help you," asked a voice, startling the Slayer.  Turning in the sound's direction, Buffy came face to face with an aged man.  What threw her off about him though were his mysterious eyes.  So lost in her thoughts, Professor McGonagall began to speak to the shopkeeper.

"Mr. Ollivander.  This is Buffy Summers.  She shall be attending Hogwarts as a 7th year student.  However, she is without a wand…"

"Ah yes!  Well, then, your wand arm please," he asked expectantly.

Her confusion growing, Buffy hesitantly extended her right arm.  A flurry of activity surrounded her as a tape measure began to…well, measure almost every part of her body.  Resisting the urge to swat the offending item away, Buffy tried to listen to the elderly man's comments.  Finally, he seemed to decide upon a box and handed the item within to her.

"Mahogany and dragon heartstring.  Nine inches.  Well, go on…Wave it," he said exasperatedly.

Feeling stupid, Buffy half-heartedly waved the wand in front of her.  However, the wand was not in her hand and, instead, another one was being offered.

The next one resulted in the stack of boxes behind her to fly across the room, which she guessed wasn't supposed to happen.  This process seemed to continue until a flow of power encompassed her.  Buffy looked up expectantly toward Mr. Ollivander.

"Willow and unicorn hair.  Eleven and a half inches.  The pure soul of a unicorn, yes, I believe the Wizarding world shall expect great things from you, Miss Summers," he replied, looking at Buffy with understanding.

Thanking the man politely and paying for her item, Buffy and Professor McGonagall made their way out of Ollivanders, and as such, out of Diagon Alley.  Traveling back to Hogwarts, again by Floo Powder, was quite harrowing as she kept replaying the events from earlier.  

'Great things?  Why can't I just be a regular girl,' Buffy thought to herself.  Snorting at the stupidity of her thoughts, she was met by the questioning look of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall.  Professor Dumbledore informed me earlier that I was to meet you here," spoke a girl with long red hair and green eyes.

"Miss Evans…Good, I'd like to meet Buffy Summers.  Miss Summers is to be the newest addition to Gryffindor House.  I expect you to help her get accustomed to our school.  Miss Summers, Miss Evans will now lead you to your House and, from there, your room.  If there are any questions, do not hesitate to ask me or any of the other Professors here at Hogwarts.  Before I forget, this is your class schedule.  Professor Dumbledore as well as myself shall be aiding you in the evenings, but we shall discuss that tomorrow.  Goodnight Miss Summers, Miss Evans."

The two girls murmured in reply and looked at each other awkwardly.  Desperately wanting to break the ice, Buffy extended her hand towards the other girl.

"Hi.  I'm Buffy…and, you already know that…"

"Lily Evans.  I'm Head Girl, but I'm also in Gryffindor, so you'll be staying with me.  Can I help you with those bags," she asked looking down towards the objects littering the space around Buffy's feet.

"Huh?  Oh, yeah…that'd be great."

As the two made their way up the flights of stairs towards Gryffindor Tower, Buffy tried to listen to the other girl.

'Wow…Not only does she look like Willow, but she babbles like her too…'

Thinking of her best friend, Buffy's shoulder slumped in sadness.  As much as she missed all her friends in Sunnydale, she knew she wasn't ready to go back; the pain was too fresh.  Clearing her depressing thoughts, Buffy managed to hear Lily mention the password to the large portrait.  Professor Dumbledore had previously explained about the portraits and their ability to move and speak, so she wasn't as surprised to actually witness it.  Stepping through the large hole, Buffy looked around her in awe. 

The room gave off a feeling of comfort and peacefulness, with its large and rich armchairs.  The fireplace wasn't lit, but Buffy could tell that if so, it would add to the warmth.  Just then, she heard a voice interrupt her thoughts.

"Shouldn't you be studying?  I find it hard to believe that you've already written your report for DADA," Lily said, looking pointedly at the four boys surrounding the small, central table.

One of them-James, Buffy remembered-only smirked in reply, much to Lily's annoyance.

"Fine then.  If you're all going to be so nosy then I'll introduce you-"

"We go way back, don't we Buffy?  Hey Buffy!  This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  You already know Sirius," said James with a wave of his hand towards his companions.  

Buffy smiled at the group and whispered a polite greeting in response.  As an argument seemed to ensue between Lily and James, Buffy began to feel tired.  Looking down to the light brown haired boy previously identified as Remus, Buffy asked the direction of the girl's dormitories.

"Well, the boys aren't allowed up there, but I think if you take those stairs to the top, you'll be with the other seventh years," he quietly responded pointing his finger to one of the staircases.

As Buffy began to make her way up the staircase, she heard footsteps behind her.

"He can be so aggravating!  Here, I'll show you where you'll sleep," Lily muttered, trying to cool down by stomping on the stairs.

With a soft smile, Buffy followed behind the girl to the round room containing five four-poster beds.

"Here.  This one across from mine is yours.  Do you need any help unpacking?"

Nodding her head, Buffy allowed Lily to help her unpack her bags and then pack them into the large trunk in front of her bed.  Listening to the chattering, Buffy shared some small comfort in knowing that she was safe.  Changing into a pair of pajamas and climbing into bed, Buffy smiled to herself.

'I think I'm gonna like it here.'

************************************************

_Sunnydale, California_

"Nighthawk?  Come in Nighthawk," he heard over his small walkie-talkie.  Bringing the device up to his mouth, the young man was suddenly attacked from behind.

As Xander tried to fend off his attacker and reach for his stake, he registered the sound of footsteps further down the alley.

"Well well well…What do we have here?  Shouldn't little children be in bed," the vampire sneered as he leaned closer to his victim.

He was stopped, though as he was grabbed from behind and flung into the fence across the way.  Kicking him in the chest, the dark haired girl landed a solid punch to the vampires jaw.  Running up behind her, Willow, Cordelia, and Oz helped Xander to his feet and stare at the strong newcomer.

"It's okay, I got it.  The name's Faith," she replied in between her assault on the vampire.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town," whispered Oz to Willow as the gang watched Faith drive a stake through the vampire's heart.

************************************************

_Sunnydale, California_

"Hey Will!  Did you study for the Chem. test," asked Xander as he ran to catch up with his best friend.

"You mean the one you were supposed to come over for last night," Willow responded, turning around with her boyfriend, Oz.

"Huh, yeah…Um, I got caught up with something else," Xander laughed, putting his arm around Cordelia.

"You wish," was the response.

 "Hey guys.  What's up," asked Faith as she walked out of the library.

"Oh, nothing.  I'm just about ready to take a test…I won't even make it into Clown College after this.  Are you sure that Cookie-guy is really dead, 'cause if he could finish me off…"

"Kakistos.  And yes, he's dead…Why didn't I just drop out," finished the Slayer as the group entered the classroom to face their doom.

Faith had come a long way in the few weeks since coming to Sunnydale.  Running from Kakistos after he killed her first Watcher, she was scared and lonely.  The remaining Scoobies befriending her, watched as the wild and carefree manner slowly ebbed.  The Council had been contacted and it was decided that Giles would be Faith's acting Watcher…Unless Buffy was found.    

The Scoobies weren't the only ones who welcomed Faith.  Mrs. Summers had also taken the girl under her wing, one could only suspect as a favor to Buffy.  Willow and Giles were the only ones who knew what the woman last said to her daughter, as well as how distraught she was over her words.

As life for the gang continued, they all could hope that Buffy was safe and happy, wherever she was.

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

Happy and safe, that was Buffy.  Lily and she had become fast friends, Lily even tutoring Buffy in certain subjects.  The two only had Charms class together though, with Professor Flitwick.  The students Buffy saw the most were Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius.  The four were inseparable, reminding her of the group of friends she left behind.  

Buffy had also just finished her private lessons with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.  The two adults were impressed with her skill and capacity for knowledge.  Buffy just assumed it was her abilities as the Slayer that helped her to quickly learn all the previous years' teachings.  Surprise surprise though, her favorite and best subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  The other students in her class were shocked by her aptitude.  Who would have thought she would enjoy school?  Or even, be good at it?

Another bright spot in Buffy's life was the news she had received from Professor Dumbledore earlier that week.  It seemed the wise headmaster had realized Buffy's uneasiness during the night hours.  He had permitted Buffy to resume her patrolling, however she was only limited to a certain area of the Forbidden Forrest.  Much to Buffy's disappointment, though, vampires and demons hardly ran rampant.  She spent more time reciting the various spells she was learning and having tea with Hagrid.  Sometimes Hagrid would accompany her on her patrols, occasionally pointing out the numerous occupants within the wooded area.

Friends were kind of limited for the blonde Slayer.  Most students seemed scared of her, probably remembering her strange arrival.  The few classmates who tried to befriend her were Lily and the Marauders, as Buffy came to know.  Her entire schedule was the same as the four boys and the five got along pretty well.  Every time Buffy thought that maybe all would okay, she remembered her friends in Sunnydale.  Were they okay?  Was Giles disappointed in her?  Was her mom wondering where she was?

As Buffy was strolling along the edges of the Forbidden Forrest that night, she glanced up at the sky.  A full moon.  With that knowledge, she resumed her walk, paying extra attention to any strange noises she heard.  Seeing the Whomping Willow in the distance, Buffy began to turn around and head back towards Hagrid's hut.  A rustling amongst the leaves suddenly stopped that action.  Standing still, Buffy eyed where the noise seemed to come from.  Upon hearing more of the same sound, however louder, she slowly stepped closer to the trees lined in front of her.

"Alright," she said.  "Whoever's there better come out now, 'cause I kinda want to get back to my bed.  So let's make this simple and you just come out already."

As if she was heard, a large animal charged towards her, knocking her onto her back.  Punching the creature in what she assumed to be it's jaw, she managed to toss it over her.  The animal-werewolf, Buffy recognized-was momentarily stunned.  Mentally cursing herself for not having a tranquilizer gun, Buffy used the only weapon she had that wouldn't kill the creature: her wand.

"Stupify," she yelled.  Remembering her lesson concerning the strength of certain magical creatures and spells, Buffy repeated the spell three more times for good measure.

As the werewolf lay in front of her, Buffy had the distinct impression of being watched.  Looking behind her, she noticed a rather large dog, accompanied by a stag.  Peering closer, she could make out a rat sitting atop the stag's horns.  Remembering her _sacred duty_, Buffy glanced back down at the prone werewolf.

"Well, now what am I gonna do with you?  I'm sure you're someone, a lucky someone at that.  'Cause if you messed up this shirt, well…" she trailed off as she noticed three people behind her.

"Sirius?  James?  Peter?  What are you guys doing out here?  And where did those things go behind me?"

"I'd ask the same of you, Buffy.  You know, you could get yourself killed out here," responded Sirius as he stepped closer to the Slayer.  

"Hey scowly-boy!  I asked first here.  What's going on," she asked as she crossed her arms.

Before Sirius could open his mouth in some response, James decided to intervene.

"Let's continue this discussion as we get Moony back to the Whomping Willow.  He could wake up any minute."

"Moony?  You know this werewolf?  Oh my God…Remus," Buffy gasped in realization.

The other three nodded, and began to lift the unconscious figure.  Seeing their struggles, Buffy easily grasped one of Remus's arms (or legs-she wasn't sure) and walked with them to the Whomping Willow.  Watching as an entrance among the tree's roots came into focus, Buffy, along with her companions, continued until they arrived inside a dark and dusty room.  They gently placed the slumbering werewolf on the dilapidated bed, Buffy, covering the figure with a blanket.  Looking around, she placed her hands on her hips and faced the three boys standing in front of her.

"Okay.  What the HELL is going on?"

************************************************   

_Sunnydale, California _

"So, did Giles say where he was going," asked Xander as he took a seat next to Cordelia in the library after school.

"He said some friend of his mentioned this girl fighting a gang of vamps around Chicago.  He'll be back sometime tomorrow," answered Willow as she looked up from one of her textbooks.

"That's how many times he's left?  Eleven?  Twelve?  You would think he'd given up by now.  It's not as if we don't have a slayer here.  Of course, Buffy _did_ dress better, I'll give her that," Cordelia stated, looking up from her fashion magazine.

"Well, thanks Cordy.  I do _so_ try to imitate your super-rich-slut look," was the response from Faith, as she tried to finish her French homework.

"Cordelia has a point.  How many times will it take for Giles to give up?  If Buffy wants to be found, then she'll be found.  If not…"

With Oz's last comment, the emotions in the room took a downturn.  Each person resumed their original pastimes, lost in their own thoughts.

************************************************

_Shrieking Shack_

"Okay, so…you guys are Animagi?  Peter, you're a rat.  James, a stag, and Sirius, a dog.  And you all learned to help out Remus?  I remember what McGonagall told me earlier.  Isn't that, like, really advanced," asked Buffy, trying to comprehend the story that the boys were telling her.

"Yeah…Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot, and you know, Moony.  Took us a few years to figure it out, but we managed," said James with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Cool.  I take it Dumbledore doesn't know about this," she asked, pointing to Remus and the three others.  

Confirming her suspicions, the boys looked down at the floor and shuffled their feet.

"Hey!  That doesn't explain what you were doing out here.  So, Buffy…Spill," interrupted Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping to intimidate the girl.

"Well, I thought it would be obvious.  Girl walking alone in the dark.  Attacked, by some supernatural creature, yet unharmed.  Super-human strength.  I'm the Slayer."

At their confused faces, Buffy became frustrated.  

"Don't you guys pay attention in class at all," she replied, resulting in what sounded like a snort from James and a 'no' from Sirius.

"You know…The Slayer.  The Chosen One…One girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires…blah blah blah," she continued, waving her hand in a carefree manner.

"Bloody hell!  The Slayer?!  That's real," exclaimed Sirius in disbelief.

"What?  You mean vamps and other baddies are real, but a girl who can fight them can't be," Buffy remarked, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"So…you're this slayer," asked Peter.

"More like THE Slayer…well no, not really," she said, earning more confused looks.  "There's another one…I guess.  She kinda died, but I assume another was Called."

"How did you become the Slayer," asked James.

Noticing that the sun was beginning to rise, the four looked at the unconscious Remus, still covered in a blanket.  As the group witnessed his transformation back to a human, Buffy decided it was time to let go of her past; to 'come clean', so to speak.

"Uh….Guys?  What happened?  Buffy?!  What are you doing here," Remus murmured as he groggily awoke from slumber.

"I guess Secret Identity Girl is over.  Get dressed and I'll answer all of your questions," she responded as she turned around to face the covered window.  Thinking about James's question, Buffy could only smile to herself.

'Just how _did_ I become the Slayer?  God…Why me?'

************************************************__

_Hogwarts_

Time seemed to go by slowly as Buffy told her story about being the Slayer.  Her four companions listened intently, asking questions here and there, some more personal than others.  When it seemed like she was talked-out, Buffy looked around at the room.

"Eeww…this place looks _so_ worse in the light.  Calling Martha Stewart, anyone," she asked, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Sorry it doesn't meet your approval," Sirius began.  "Oh great and powerful Slayer."

"Yeah, well…What I've just told you guys.  It's private.  Just between us."

"Oh yeah?  What are you gonna do about it, huh?  I guess you're just gonna have to _make_ us," challenged James, a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Right_.  I think that's more Lily's area," was Buffy's response, causing snickers from Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"What are you talking about?"

Rolling her eyes in disgust, Buffy made a comment about the stupidity of boys as she began to walk to the exit.

"Come on guys," she stated.  "I think breakfast is soon, and I wanna get out of these clothes.  Don't you dare Sirius Black!  Now you know my secret…and I know yours…This might be a fun school year after all."

As the four boys followed her out of the Shrieking Shack and back to Hogwart's grounds, they looked at each other and wondered if being friends with Buffy was a good thing.  One's thoughts, in particular, were interrupted by Buffy's earlier comments.

'How did she know what I was gonna say?'

 ************************************************

As the five settled down for breakfast in the Great Hall, Buffy looked over at Lily sitting next to her.  The red haired girl glared at the late group as she took a sip of her juice.

"So…Where have you been?  I thought you all were studying in the common room, but when I checked…Empty.  Just, please tell me: you weren't caught doing whatever…Well, whatever it was you were doing?"

Looking down at her plate of food, Buffy tried to quickly come up with a lie.  Looking across the table at Sirius, she could see the boy doing the same.

"Can't you stay out of trouble?  You're seventh years, you should be somewhat responsible…And now you've gotten Buffy into your mess…" Lily continued, looking between Sirius and James.

Glancing mischievously at the girl next to her Lily then let a smile grace her lips.

"So Buffy.  Did you have a nice patrol," she whispered loud enough for the other five to hear.

"What-How did you-Huh," was the stunned slayer's response.

"Oh come on…I'm not stupid.  Besides, I noticed you've been out of the dormitory every night for the past week…And I kinda saw the stash of stakes in your trunk," Lily responded.

"Great.  It's high school all over again," Buffy grumbled.

As the boys grinned to themselves over the ongoing conversation, Lily gave a pointed stare in their direction.

 "I know _everything_," she continued.  "Like I said, I'm hardly stupid."

Before anyone could comment, Severus Snape walked towards the table.  With his greasy hair and perpetual sneer, Buffy felt that her distaste could only grow for the Slytherin.  Standing behind James and Remus, he narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Did you have a pleasant evening?  Such a nice full moon, right Remus," Severus said, quirking his eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, we _did_ enjoy ourselves _Snivellus_," hissed James, erupting a laugh from the other three boys.

Before Severus could open his mouth in response, Lucius Malfoy appeared from behind.  Quickly eyeing Lily and the four boys, he peered down at Buffy, allowing his inspection to last far too long for Buffy's comfort.

"Well well well… If it isn't Potter and his friends.  Getting ready for Quidditch, Potter?  I'm looking forward to personally beating you and your ridiculous House…full of _Mudbloods_," he hissed, leading Severus back to the Slytherin table.

Watching the pair strut back to their table, James and Sirius slowly lowered themselves down to the bench.  Remus removed his hand from Sirius's robes, assured that his friend was not going to do anything rash.  Buffy glanced back at the Slytherin table, Lucius and Severus whispering with Regulus Black and Rodolphus Lestrange.  As if sensing eyes upon him, Lucius calmly met the stare of the blonde, his lips rising in an undeniable smirk.  Not allowing herself to be intimidated, Buffy met his stare with equal ferocity.  Down the table, Buffy couldn't help but notice Narcissa and Bellatrix Black look at her and laugh amongst themselves.  Turning around, she rolled her eyes at her companions.   

"Ugh!  And I thought Cordelia and Harmony were annoying," Buffy commented as she ate some toast.  "There's definitely something wiggy about all of them, though."

Looking up, Buffy noticed the tempers around her recede.  Of course, she could only imagine what would be in store for the two Slytherins.  Peter was the first to speak.

"Why don't you beat them up, Buffy?"

"They're hardly worth it.  Besides, it wouldn't be much of a fair fight.  For them…" she happily replied.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late for Charms," mentioned Lily as she began to stand up from the bench.  

As the rest of the group cleared the table, Sirius looked across at Buffy.  He noticed her discreetly pick up two oranges and tuck them into her robes.  Eyeing her carefully as they walked to the door leading out of the Great Hall, he noticed her pause and look around.  Nudging James, he saw her raise her arm, the two oranges held high.  In a flash, the fruit flew out of her hand, landing with a loud 'smack' to the backs of Lucius and Severus.  Quickly turning around and rushing out of the hall, Buffy held a triumphant grin upon her face.  Looking back at her shocked companions she could only widen her eyes in mock innocence.

"What?  I only said I wouldn't beat them up…never mentioned fruit"

************************************************

After a long and arduous day of classes, the group resigned themselves to settle in the common room to relax.  It seemed over the course of the day, the five teenagers had become quite close; secrets now out in the open.  Lily and Remus were the first of the gang to open their books and begin schoolwork.  Buffy, smiling slightly at the sight, propped her feet on the small table in front of her and sighed.

"So, guys.  What's the what with this Hog's Head," she began, stunning her companions.

"You mean Dumbledore didn't tell you about Hogsmeade?  Figures…It's only the best part here at Hogwarts.  Well, besides Quidditch."

James and Sirius, with a few words from Peter, began to describe all the wonders of the tiny magic village.  From Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeyduke's to The Three Broomstick's, Buffy was fascinated by every detail.

"Don't worry, just stick with us.  We'll show you everything," promised Sirius.  "You game, Evans?"

"Shopping?  _So_ count me in," was Buffy's delighted response.

"Of course, none of us will be able to go tomorrow if we don't finish this essay for Transfiguration.  Mine's still two inches too short," Lily growled frustratingly.

"We're dawdling…Besides, I never feel study-like right after class," retorted Buffy, eliciting a grin from James as he slung his arm around the Slayer's shoulders.

"See, Buffy…Buff.  I knew you'd fit in well with us," he said.  "_Some_ people need to loosen up…enjoy life."

"I'm gonna ignore that…And I enjoy life just fine, _thank you_.  Actually, Buffy we can go to Gladrags Wizardwear-"

"Clothes," Buffy interrupted.  "They have clothes?!  I hope I have enough money….Do they have Calvin Klein?"

All the boys groaned as Buffy and Lily began to giggle.  Fashion and shopping-never a good combination.

"So Buff…You gonna patrol tonight," asked Sirius conversationally.

"Definitely of the negative…This assignment is majorly bad.  Besides, I'm gonna hang with my friends."

With that said, the group continued their jovial conversation, with the occasional schoolwork.

************************************************ __

_Next Day_

With a little bit of luck, and whole lot of group work, the five were able to complete their Transfiguration essay.  With the constant conversation, they were up later than anyone else, but enjoyed themselves immensely.  Lily had quickly awoken Buffy and the two rushed to be ready to meet the boys downstairs.  As Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, she thanked Professor McGonagall for allowing Lily and her to go shopping in muggle-London.  Wearing her dark jeans and black tank, Buffy looked _normal_.  She could remember all the times she stood in front of her mirror at home, prepping to go slaying and then meeting up at the Bronze.  No, she wouldn't think about them now-not when she was doing so well.  Slipping on her brand new black leather boots, she chastised herself for remembering the old gang.  They were better off without her…or so she thought.  

"Buffy?  You're coming, aren't you," asked Lily as she slipped on her green sweater.

"Huh," Buffy asked, turning towards her friend.  "Oh yeah…just-uh-trying to look somewhat good.  Bed hair and all."

"You look fine.  It's just, well…Don't you think you might be cold with _that_ on," the other girl asked as she looked at her attire.

"I'm gonna wear a jacket over it, _Mom_," retorted Buffy, quickly looking away as she remembered her mother…and her last words.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Buffy stepped back to her bed and grabbed her black leather jacket.  It was perfect for the British weather-not too hot, not too cool.  Slipping her wand and some money into the inner pocket with one hand and grabbing her dark Gucci sunglasses with the other, she walked towards the door.  She felt bad spending so much money on clothes and whatnot…well, almost.  The money may have been from the Council, but Buffy liked to think of it as a salary for all the slayage she had done over the years.     

As the two girls walked down the stairs, they noticed their four companions already waiting for them.  They each were in a various style of jeans and sweater, casually standing in the common room.  Buffy noticed Sirius glancing at her as she and Lily approached them, Lily nudging her friend as she noticed as well.  

"Buff, looking good," whistled James appreciatively.  "Oh-you too Evans."

"Gee-thanks James.  You sure know how to make a girl blush," Lily responded, rolling her eyes at the young man.

The group stood there in silence for a few more seconds, looking at each other.

"Well," Remus said, as he clapped his hands together.  "Are we gonna go or what?"

************************************************

_Hogsmeade_

It seemed like the gang had been walking along for hours.  First they had enjoyed a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks, as Buffy looked around it reminded her of Willy's place.  Except it wasn't full of baddies-she hoped.  After there, the guys had dragged her into Honeyduke's and Zonko's, the latter resulting in Lily rolling her eyes and making comments at the boys' antics.  The two girls had left the joke shop and wandered over to Gladrags, promising to meet the guys later…_much_ later.  Buffy had already been shopping with Lily and knew the two of them would be awhile.

Lily reminded Buffy of Willow.  The hair was kinda close, they were both _super_ smart, they were nice…but there, the comparisons stopped.  Sure, she could talk equally to both girls, but with Willow, she was still the Slayer.  In Sunnydale, when it came to fighting, Buffy did what she had to do, alone.  With Lily and the rest of Hogwarts, she was a witch.  Like everyone else.  It was nice to feel normal again…almost like her days at Hemery.  

As Buffy and Lily exited the store, bags in tow, they noticed the others waiting outside.  

"Bloody hell!  What?  You two buy the whole store," Peter asked, astonished by the size of the bags the girls, mostly Buffy, were lugging.  

Laughing at the joke, Buffy turned around and noticed a small sign diagonally from her.  The lettering was too hard to read, but what caught her attention was the gleaming sword in the window.  Curious, Buffy walked towards it, stopping in front of the door.

"A weapon's shop!  Now this is my kind of place," she remarked, looking back at her friends.  Opening the door, she stepped inside.

The small shop was empty, well almost empty.  Buffy could faintly make out a wrapped figure in the back, but was distracted by the sound of the door opening again behind her.  

"Cool!  How come we've never seen this place before," asked Remus, looking at the others with him.

"Well, we never come this way.  We don't need to go shopping for clothes every week," snickered Sirius in response.

As the five looked around at the assortment of weaponry, voices were heard from the far end.  Sirius glanced back towards the noise, however the sight of Buffy caught his eye.  Over the short time they had known each other, Sirius couldn't help but be fascinated by the girl. She was pretty, nice, funny…and the Slayer.  After Buffy described her experiences, he couldn't help but feel more towards the blonde.  It wasn't just admiration…it was what?  Sure, he'd been attracted to other girls at Hogwarts, but this felt different.  James noticed his friend's actions and teased him mercilessly.  Of course, James was one to talk.  He was head-over-heels in love with Lily Evans; Sirius could only assumed that she felt the same.  They argued far too much with each other to be just _friends_.  No, if Lily Evans and James Potter didn't get married and live 'happily ever after', he'd…well, he'd might scrounge up the courage and ask Buffy out. 'Go talk to her', his inner voice told him.  'What are you afraid of?  She's only…the Slayer,' he reminded himself.  Clearing his thoughts he made his way over to the girl, she too wrapped up in the dagger she was holding.

"Oh," he said as he bumped into a robed figure.  "Excuse me."

Looking in front of him, he noticed the face of a man not much older than himself.  His face and hands were pale, especially compared to the black pants and bright red shirt he was wearing.  With a blanket clutched around him, Sirius could make out black nail polish on the tips of his fingers and blonde hair.  'No, bleached blonde hair,' he corrected.  Whoever this guy was, he didn't dress like any normal wizard.  

"Maybe you should watch where ya' goin' next time, mate," he drawled out.  "Aren't ya' bit young to be around here?"

As the man smirked and inched closer, a hand came into view and grasped the blonde's neck.  

"Spike," Buffy hissed as she backed him into a wall.  "What are _you_ doing here?"

The noise had brought the rest of the group out of their own conversations, as they walked over to stand beside Sirius.  Looking from Buffy to the man she was strangling, Sirius was the first to speak.

"Buffy?  You know this guy?"

"Know me," the man-Spike huffed.  "The Slayer and I go way back, right pet?"

"I asked you once already, Spike.  Don't make me ask a third time.  What the HELL are you doing here," was the only response.

"Just doin' a bit of travelin'," he wheezed out as the grip around his throat tightened.  "Is this any way to treat an old friend?"

"Friend," Buffy scoffed as she let him go.  Pulling out her wand, she aimed it in front of her.

"So, where's the deranged ball-and-chain," she asked conversationally.

At the question, Spike couldn't help but look dejected.  Trying his best to cover it up he looked down and noticed the slender object held in the Slayer's hand.

"Hey!  That a wand?  Don' tell me…Slayer's a bloody witch!"

"What if I am," Buffy said, narrowing her eyes.

"Wait a minute!  What's going on here?  How do you know each other," Lily interrupted, looking between the two adversaries.

Buffy looked at her friends, each confused as they glanced warily at a smirking Spike.

"Guys, this is Spike," she grumbled.  "Spike's an annoying vamp, who thinks he's a big bad.  More like a big pain in my ass."

"Hey! Quite evil here."

"Vamp?  Wait…vampire?  You know him…and you're gonna make with the slayage, when," questioned Sirius, turning to Buffy.

"Hey!  How 'bout that?  Better late than never…Of course, why stake you?  Still have that pesky allergy to the sun," she asked Spike, as she stepped closer to the platinum haired vampire.

Inching back a few step, Spike raised both his hands in surrender.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Slayer.  Now, I'm not meanin' to cause any trouble.  Just came pokin' around here for some witchy mojo," he began.  Noticing the disbelief in the Slayer's eyes, he continued

"Dru left me…a bloody Chaos Demon!  Said I was weak," Spike ranted as he pushed his way towards the center of the shop.  "I need a love spell to get her back."

"This is disturbing on _so_ many levels," Buffy said in reply.

"So!  You wizardy-types…yeah, you'll do.  What'd ya' say, Slayer? Ya' owe me," Spike whispered, raising one eyebrow and shoving his hands into his black leather duster.

"Owe you?  I let you and that insane girlfriend of yours go," she scoffed in annoyance.  "I'm seriously regretting that decision now."

"Of course, I could always kill your _friends_," he challenged.

At this last statement, Buffy narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders.

"I'll make you a deal Spike.  Out of the kindness of my heart.  You get outta here and don't come back.  And in return, I'll let you make it out of here undusty.  So, what do ya' say?"

"Okay!  I know where I'm not wanted.  Bloody wizards here won't help anyway," he grumbled as he picked up his discarded blanket.  Covering himself, he sauntered over towards the exit and turned around.

"Feisty…Yeah, Angelus was right about ya'.  Shame he had to go…Little Slayer all alone, without her White Knight.  Well…maybe not," Spike remarked as he pushed open the door and stepped out onto the street.

With Spike's last words ringing in her head, Buffy felt her eyes well up.  Looking around her, she could get as far way from the cramped surroundings, the cries of her friends growing fainter behind her.

************************************************

Walking around the small village, none of the other Gryffindors could find their lost companion.  Each splitting up, Remus slowly walked around the perimeter of the Shrieking Shack.  Hearing faint sniffles, the small figure of Buffy, huddled on the ground came into focus.  Her hair hanging down covered her face, but Remus knew if tearstains would be present.  He didn't understand what the vampire had said that could upset her so, but whatever it was…it seemed pretty bad.  Quietly approaching her, he reached his hand out in comfort.

"Buffy," Remus whispered.  

Hearing a soft voice, Buffy looked up in surprise.  She couldn't figure out why she was so upset about Angelus.  After all this time, she had thought she was over all the events in Sunnydale, but she was obviously wrong.  Maybe it was that of all the people from her home, Spike was the first one she would see.  She just didn't know.

"Sorry Remus," she said quietly, wiping the tears running down her cheeks.  "I shouldn't have run off."

"It's okay, Buff.  That's not the problem.  Are you okay?  What happened?  Is it what Spike said…about Angelus?"

At the mention of her former foe's name, Buffy hissed, seemingly in pain.  Furiously shaking her head, she tried to explain her feelings.

"No…it's just, you know when I mentioned about him earlier?  About how we fought," she began, deciding to divulge everything about Angelus and Angel.

After Buffy finished her tale, Remus, who was sitting beside her against the dilapidated shack, placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You loved him," he softly asked.

"No…that's just the thing.  I don't think I did.  I mean, I think I had my head filled with Romeo and Juliet…I liked feeling cared about, loved.  It would never have worked anyway, though.  We were too different."

"You mean, him being a vampire and you the Slayer," joked Remus.

"Yeah that," she chuckled to herself.  

It was nice to talk to someone, without worrying about what they were going to say.  'I should have done this earlier,' she thought to herself.  Remus then placed his arm around her slender shoulders, guiding her head to rest on his left shoulder.  She closed her eyes, seemingly at peace.  Some time later, she lifted her head and faced the young man.

"Thanks Remus.  For listening.  I really appreciate it," Buffy smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Sirius had been standing around the other side of where the two were, listening to their conversation.  He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but listening to Buffy talk about the suffering she had endured, he was captivated.  Watching his friend's attempts to comfort the saddened girl he could envy his position.  'I should be the one with my arm around her,' he thought to himself.  Was he jealous?  Of what?  Remus and Buffy were just friends-nothing more.  However, seeing the blonde girl softly sweep her lips against the other boy's cheek, he wasn't too sure.                 

************************************************

_Next Chapter:_

_Buffy-Scooby Reunion_

_Nightmares?_

_Love is all around_

Okay…So there's Chapter 2 all together.  I'm working on Chapter 3, but I have to go to class…When I get back I'm going to sit myself down and finish it.  It should be up sometime tonight.  Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!      


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_, but I have my fingers crossed that I'll get one of them for my birthday.  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:**  See earlier chapters.  Those of you playing the home game…I have consolidated Chapter 2 into one full chapter on FF.net, rather than

the three separate chapters I had originally.  Some people have been confused because of this-don't worry about it.  Everything is as it should be.  With that said,

this is the _real_ Chapter 3-so says my massive outline.  All hail The Outline! *Danielle bows down to its infinite power*    

**Story Proving My "Idiocy":** Well, last weekend I was studying my ass off for this test on Monday morning.  I even pulled an all-nighter the night before.  Anyway, I walked into the classroom and maybe 60-70 % of the class is there.  I found out that the test was moved to this coming Monday!  Ugh!  All that work for nothing.  Of course, by that time class had started and we're not supposed to leave (it's frowned upon).  I still can't believe this test which is 1/3 of our final grade was postponed a WHOLE week!  Of course, if I had gone to class anytime the week before, I probably would have found that out…but I digress.  

**Notes to Reviewers:**

_Catlimere~_Your kind reviews have just made me smile.  I can't thank you enough, especially for your comments on Spike.  I wasn't too sure about how well I wrote him; he's tricky…not to mention his speech is hard for me to write (I like to speak correct English).

_JuJuBee1~_You totally cracked me up!  My only response is this: General Hospital must be rubbing off on me…

_Anne-Janet~_I definitely agree with liking Spike in the later seasons…so he's not really going anywhere.

_Jeanne~_The Harry Potter universe does have particular dates, but one of the things I've always like about the series is that the wizarding world seems to revolve outside a traditional timeline.  There aren't really references to pop-culture or anything that could specifically date it, so you could almost imagine the events occurring in the past or future.  This is just a what-if: the events of Buffy happening at the same time as the Marauders going to school.  No time travel…Hope that helped you to understand

_Ranae~_*blushes at words* Thank you very much!  In regards to what you wrote about time discrepancy here goes…Well, in Episode 12 of Season 1 (_Prophecy Girl_), Buffy was bitten by the Master.  While I don't think a lot of blood was drained from her (compared to when Angel bit her in _Graduation Part 2_), enough was taken to weaken her, thus drowning in a pool of water.  I've always assumed she would have some scar, even though it was never shown (Joss could kind of screw up on details).  I never wrote that Angelus bit her, but if he did, then any markings wouldn't be "fresh".  Buffy has been in Hell for roughly 3 months…yes she was bruised and bloodied when she arrived at Hogwarts, but none of her injuries were from her fight with Angelus.  I hope that clears up any problems.

And to everyone else…Thank You!  You guys have been so sweet…I was really nervous about starting this story, and I still am because I don't want to disappoint any one of you.  However, it's easier to sit at my computer and work on this with all of you being super-supportive.   

Also, I just want to say that Angel WON'T be coming back.  If he did, then he'd be Angelus anyway.  So, Angel/Angelus is partying in Hell.  Later, there's going to be some Buffy-Sirius stuff happening, but I don't think they're going to be together just yet (as much I want them too).  Off topic, but how about Christian Bale as the new Batman!  I love him!  Ever since I saw _Newsies_…Another "Yum!"…Ok, enough.  Here's the next chapter-Enjoy!

************************************************

_Chapter 3_

_Hogwarts_

Almost a week had past since the gang had ventured to Hogsmeade.  However, the time seemed much longer.  Essays, practicals, and various assignments piled up one after another, never really allowing the Gryffindors time to hang out and have fun.  Of course, Buffy assumed being a senior at Sunnydale wouldn't be much different.  Well, except for the magic, which really was a BIG difference.  Earlier in the day, Professor Dumbledore had called her into his office to talk.  At first, Buffy thought she was in trouble, considering her track record with authority, but it soon became clear what the wise headmaster wanted to discuss.

In a soft and gentle voice, Dumbeldore had brought up the topic of Buffy's past.  Spending all of her time with Lily and the guys, Buffy wasn't too uncomfortable with talking about Sunnydale and L.A.  He had listened intently and after a few comforting words, Professor Dumbledore made a suggestion: write to her friends and family back at home.  Which is what she was currently doing.

Picking up her quill and dipping it into the inkwell, Buffy could only imagine the faces of her friends when they would see this.  'Not to mention when they see Artemis deliver it,' she thought to herself.  James's pet owl, Artemis, was a beautiful snowy white, with wide eyes.  His parents had bought the animal back when James was first accepted to Hogwarts and as James's 'sister' (he _adopted_ her a couple of days ago), Artemis had taken it upon herself to deliver anything for Buffy.  What was she going to say?  'Hey.  How's it going?  I got sucked into Hell and came back to this school in England.  And to top it off, they use magic!'  Oh yeah, that'd go over _real_ well.  If they believed it was she in the first place, they'd probably send her to the loony bin.  Again.  Well, might as well give it a shot.

_Dear Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz,_

_Okay.  Before you freak, I should probably let you guys know I'm all right.  And I am. I'm in England.  The land of you, Giles.  There's this school called Hogwarts.  It's a magic school…pretty weird huh?  Anyway, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, told me when I got here that I was a witch.  He kind of invited me to stay and study magic here.  Which is what I'm doing.  I'm pretty good too…go figure.  I never thought I'd do the school thing, but here I am.  I know I've only been here a couple of months, but I'm enjoying myself.  I still miss all of you guys, though._

_Which brings me to why I'm writing you.  Some stuff happened and I've managed to deal with it-I think.  Even though I'm here, I still really miss all of you.  I can't say how sorry I am for disappointing you- especially you, Giles.  You're probably wondering when I'm coming back to Sunnydale…well, I'm not.  At least, not right now.  I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet.  I'm so sorry.  If you feel like writing back, then just attach your letter to the owl's, Artemis, leg.  She'll know what to do after that.  I miss you guys so much and when I get everything straight in my head, I'll see you all!_

_Love,_

_Buffy     _

_P.S.-Giles, if you see Mom…tell her I love her._

Putting down her quill, Buffy read the words over, slightly blowing on the parchment to dry the ink.  God, how stupid she sounded.  All she could say was 'Sorry'?  'You haven't seen or spoken to them since May, they probably hate you now,' she thought to herself.  Everything she wanted to tell them, all the words, seemed to fly out the window as soon as she began to write.  She didn't want to write to her friends, she wanted to _see_ her friends.  But she couldn't go back to Sunnydale, and it wasn't as if the gang could easily leave the Hellmouth to come see her.  No, it was better this way, at least for now.  

There was also something troubling her, something that Dumbledore didn't even know about: the nightmares.  Whenever Buffy would close her eyes, an overwhelming sense of despair would seep into her, growing until her soul practically ached.  Brief images would flash in her mind, but she couldn't get a grasp of what they were.  She had an idea, though: Hell.  The feelings were so familiar, as if they were real.  And Buffy could only assume that they were.  The pain would be blinding until, as soon as she awoke, they were gone.  Since she had arrived at Hogwarts, Buffy hardly got any sleep.  She was constantly restless and when she did try to rest, she was haunted by her past demons.  Thank God for super-powers, at least.  If Buffy wasn't the slayer, she would seriously think about trying drugs.

Desperately looking up at the stairwell leading to her bed, Buffy folded up her letter and sealed it in an envelope.  Carrying her books up the stairs, she placed everything near her bed, noticing the small figure perched outside the window.  Quietly opening the latch and allowing Artemis to enter the room, she quickly tied the note to the owl's leg.  Whispering directions, she watched as the bird flew off into the distance, her eyes never leaving the flying object.  Quickly shedding her robes, replacing them with her pajamas, she pulled back the covers to her four-poster bed and allowed herself to be ensconced in its comfort and warmth.  With a silent plea to whatever powers watching over her, she could only hope that tonight-this one night-she wouldn't be plagued by the horrifying nightmares. 

************************************************

_One Morning_

As Buffy sat herself in the desk beside Peter, she laid her essay on the table.  Two parchments filled on the proper way to defeat a chimaera.  What made the essay so difficult was that it had to be the _wizarding_ way.  If she ever came upon a chimaera-and she hoped not-she'd give it a good ass kicking.  She wouldn't need a wand.  Of course, Buffy didn't think Professor Fortesia would appreciate her answer.  Sighing, she took out her quill and wand-one was never sure _what _they'd be studying today-and prepared for the class.

"Good morning students," the dark haired man began.  "I have graded your previous essays and I must say, they are _extremely_ lacking.  Therefore, today we shall review the basics in defense."

As the professor proceeded with his lecture, he passed back the stack of parchments.  Most of the papers were so covered in the dreaded red ink, they looked as if they were bleeding.  Looking over James's shoulder in front of her, she noticed that his was one of the better grades.  'I couldn't have done too worse than that,' she thought to herself.  'We all worked together on it,' she added as her parchment was handed back to her.  Looking at the top corner, she was pleasantly surprised.  She didn't just do as well as James, she did better!  Written under her grade was a small note: 'Outstanding work Miss Summers'.  Passing the paper to her two classmates in front of her, she sat back and allowed a grin to come to her face.

"Hey!  How'd you get this," whispered the bespectacled boy as he turned around to face her.

"But we copied all of the important stuff off of you," added Sirius.  "Why would we our grades be so different?"

"Maybe that's the answer to your question," added Remus, nodding his head to the front of the room where the professor was standing.

"As I have been saying, a review in basic defense is necessary.  Most of you would be lucky to pass your N.E.W.T.S at this stage.  And I shall not stand for one failure.  I could spend this entire class instructing you, however, I believe it would be best to dive into the material.  Seeing as you are all seventh years, I would be correct in surmising that you are all familiar with a boggart?  As I have spent the last days critiquing your essays, I could be wrong, but-for my sake-let's just assume I am not.  A boggart: one of the simplest creatures to defend yourself against.  Hidden in this closet I have procured one for your benefit.  Now, if you would all line up along this wall, I want each of you to perform the correct spell, one at a time. Well, hurry up now."

With that said, the class followed his orders, most of the group rolling their eyes in annoyance.  Positioning herself between Remus and Peter, Buffy was felt nervous.  Professor Dumbledore and her had gone over what a boggart was, as well as the spell to fight one with.  She had just never _seen_ one.  In fact, Buffy wasn't sure what a boggart _looked_ like.  Deciding to follow the lead of her fellow classmates, she leaned against the cold stone wall and prepared to observe those in front of her.

The first couple of students the creature faced went by somewhat quickly, however, some seemed to take longer than others.  It wasn't the spell that so difficult, Buffy surmised, it was getting past whatever the creature changed into.  Some of the transformations were little:  a spider or a rat.  Some not so, like a mummy.  Watching each student face their worst fears, Buffy couldn't help but be reminded of the time in Sunnydale when their nightmares became real.  As she remembered that incident, she was suddenly struck with fear.  When it came to be her turn, what would the boggart change into?  Luckily, Buffy didn't have much time to think about it, as Professor Fortisia dismissed the class.  With a sigh she didn't notice Remus quickly walk to the other side of the room, or that she was suddenly directly in front of the boggart.  

"Hello _lover_," it sneered, taking on the face of Angelus.

Gasping, Buffy began to raise her wand, but the shape changed, taking her by surprise again.

"Did you really think you could best me," whispered the Master as he stepped closer to the stunned Slayer.  "You may have defeated me once, but Hell-"

"Riddkulus," interrupted Professor Fortesia.  Momentarily stunning the creature, he shoved it back into the closet, making sure to lock it tightly.  Looking down at the young girl, worriedly asked, "Are you all right, Miss Summers?"

Feeling a hand grasp her shoulder, Buffy turned sharply to be met by the worried gaze of Sirius.  As he opened his mouth to speak, she hurriedly whispered, "I'm fine."  And ran out of the room.  It wasn't until she could feel the sunlight on her face that she allowed herself to stop and sit.  

The strange thing was, it wasn't _whom_ the boggart transformed into.  No, she seemed to be over the whole Angelus-thing…and she could care less about the Master.  It was _what_ was said.  Hell…she lived it every night, and the one time when she could feel okay-totally ruined.  Leaning back against the castle exterior, Buffy could make out footsteps behind her.  Five footsteps.

"Buffy," Lily asked as she sat next to her friend.  "What happened?"

"Lily?  What are you doing here," she asked, opening her eyes to look at the red haired girl beside her.

"Divination let out early.  I came to meet all of you, but all they said was that you ran off.  Are you okay," she explained as she brushed a stray tear from Buffy's cheek.

Realizing she was crying, Buffy furiously wiped at her eyes.  Sniffling, she smiled gratefully as James handed her a handkerchief.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay.  It's just," she trailed off as she turned her face away from her friends.

"That was Angelus wasn't it," asked Remus as he sat on the steps below her.  Looking up at the blonde, he tried to judge her reaction as the words were said.  To his relief, there was none.

As Buffy nodded, James, Peter, and Sirius sat themselves around her, waiting for her to continue.  Handing the handkerchief back to James, she smiled sadly.

"It was him, alright.  And then the Master," she added, noticing the looks of recognition on her companions faces.  "I don't know why that thing turned into him, he doesn't really scare me.  Well," she amended, "his fashion sense is kinda freaky, but that's a whole 'nother issue."

"Maybe it's not _him_ that you're scared of," whispered Peter.  As Buffy, as well as the rest of the group, looked at him in confusion, he continued.  "You said when you faced the Master that you died-"

"But only for a minute," Buffy interrupted, grumbling at the words 'died'.

"Yeah, but it was enough to Call a new Slayer, right?  You've been dead…What I'm saying is that maybe it's not the Master you're afraid of, but death itself.  I could be wrong," he hastily added, looking down at his shoes.

As silence came upon the small group, Buffy thought to herself.  Could that be it?  Could she really be afraid of death?  She was the Slayer; she wasn't supposed to be scared of dying.  She faced that every night.  Thinking longer, she realized she also faced it every day.  Who knew what could happen to her, or to her friends…No, death may be coming…or it may not.  She really didn't know.  And didn't someone say 'you shouldn't fear what you don't know'?  God, since when did she become so philosophical?  Shrugging, she noticed five pairs of eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Guys…I feel better.  Really.  Oh my God!  Are we late for Potions," she asked as she quickly scrambled up the remaining steps to the hallway leading to the dungeons.  Looking furiously around her, she was relieved when James placed her books and quill in her arms.  Adjusting the objects, she smiled as conversation began amongst the group.

"Are you really okay," a voice whispered in her ear, breaking her concentration as she desperately tried to remember the potion they were supposed to be working on today.  'Thank God for Lily,' she thought to herself as she glanced at serious walking in step beside her.

"Believe it or not…Peachy, with a side of keen," Buffy answered as she looped her arm though his.  "Come on Black, we gotta get you to class on time.  You don't need another detention."

************************************************

_That Night_

"Polyjuice Potion, okay…leeches, boomslang skin, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed picked during full moon, lacewing flies-Ugh!  This is so boring!"

Over the few hours Buffy had been walking around the school grounds, she had begun to recite various potions and their ingredients.  It was a bad sign for the night if she was thinking about schoolwork as she was slaying.  Not that there was mush to slay, anyway.  'No, nothing tonight for Buffy.'  She had already spent some time at Hagrid's, talking about nothing in particular and trying to politely refuse his 'cookies'.  As she began to walk back towards the castle, Buffy's 'spidey-sense' went haywire.  Feeling like she was being watched, she turned full circle, trying to discern any figures amongst the shadows.  Standing in place for a few moments, she shrugged off the creepy feelings and headed back to the dorm and, more importantly, her bed.  

Seeing the girl continue walking, Sirius let out his breath in relief.  With James's invisibility cloak around him, he knew she wouldn't be able to see him…but she could sense him.  For the past few nights, Sirius had been shadowing the Slayer as she strolled around the Hogwarts.  Sure, he knew nothing would probably happen to her, but…If she was hurt, he didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself.  He remembered James's face, especially the knowing smile, when he asked to borrow the object.  His best friend had suggested he just tell the girl his feelings; to which Sirius said the same about Lily.  That got James to shut up.  But for how long?  Buffy wasn't like any other girl he had met…he didn't think he could just go up to her and ask her out.  It couldn't possibly that simple with her.  Besides, what with the mess with her last boyfriend, Sirius doubted she'd ready to start a relationship.  At least, that's what he kept telling himself.  

Allowing Buffy to walk a few steps in front of him, Sirius continued his path to his own bed.  He'd get a few hours of sleep before he's have to get up and study for his Transfiguration exam.  Tomorrow was Halloween and with the feast that night, he knew he wouldn't get any work done.  He hoped James, Remus, and Peter were asleep; otherwise they'd drive him crazy.  Bloody hell, he was pathetic.

************************************************

_Halloween_

The day had been rather uneventful for Buffy and the rest of her friends.  Yesterday's DADA class wasn't mentioned, much to Buffy's relief.  She was thankful that the five of them had been the last students in the classroom-hopefully that would be the last time she ever thought that.  No work due and no slaying.  Thank God for Halloween!  Seated between James and Peter at the Gryffindor table, she took a bite of her meal and looked up at the floating pumpkins above her.  Were those bats?  God, she hoped they stayed far away from her as possible.  

"Artemis," James cried as the white owl placed herself between Buffy and her owner.  "What you got there?"

Untying the small piece of paper from the bird's leg, he read the topmost line.  Passing the parchment to his left, he looked at Buffy.

"It's for you.  It's the first time you've got mail," he said, narrowing his eyes.  "And just what were you using _my_ owl for anyway?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in response.  Reading her name, she recognized the handwriting.  'Giles,' she thought, a frown marring her face.  Quickly wiping it away, she placed the small envelope next to her plate.  She'd look at it after the feast.  Maybe she'd look at it tomorrow.  If she ignored it, it didn't exist.  But looking down, it was very real.  No, she'd finish dinner first, and then she'd read the letter.

It was almost as if time had slowed down.  An hour or so had turned into days.  Finally, Buffy had found a time to sit down and read the letter from her friends in Sunnydale.  She had originally been so worried.  What if they hated her?  They might never have wanted to speak to her again.  When reason seemed to take over, Buffy told herself that if they hated her, they just wouldn't write.  But here it was…Ripping open the envelope, she pulled out the paper within.  The paper covered in various styles of handwriting.  

Buffy laughed over the gang's initial shock of her whereabouts, she cried when they said they missed her, she smiled wistfully when they talked about school…Amazing how one piece of paper could take you through an emotional roller coaster.  Giles had written that he had heard of Hogwarts through the council (which would explain how he'd knew how to address the envelope) and he was relieved that she was okay.  Willow wrote about school, being a senior and Oz's non-graduation.  Xander had surprised Buffy when he said that he and Cordelia were still together.  They also included information about her mother-she was happy, but reeling.  Buffy could only imagine…You find out your daughter's the Slayer, she runs away, and top it off-she's a witch.  Buffy could tell that her mother wasn't pleased that she wasn't coming home, but Giles implied that she'd deal.  With all that, what shocked Buffy the most was the news of this new Slayer: Faith.  The gang had said she was kind of like her, but Faith could never replace Buffy.  When Buffy read those words from Willow, tears welled up in her eyes.  It was like her and her friends here.  They couldn't replace the Scooby gang, but they each held a similar place in her heart.

Smiling to herself, Buffy folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope.  Puling out her quill and dipping it into the inkwell, she decided to write back.  Now that she knew they'd be okay, Buffy decided to write back and tell them all about Hogwarts.      

************************************************

Over the course of a week or so, a friendly correspondence was established between Hogwarts and Sunnydale.  Buffy would write to home-with a few words from the gang at school-and in a couple days, she'd have a reply from everyone.  In one of the last letters, Giles had said that her mother was planning on leaving Sunnydale for Christmas-something for the gallery, much to Buffy's disappointment.  She had hoped to see her mother over the holidays and upset when she read that it wouldn't happen.  It was Sirius who had the bright idea: invite her friends to Hogwarts.  Earlier that day, Buffy had approached Professor Dumbledore and explained the situation.  He seemed overjoyed that she had taken his advice and had extended a warm invitation for her friends to visit the school over the Christmas holidays.  As soon as Buffy was given permission, she ran back to her room to write out her next letter.  Buffy knew they'd accept.  Xander wouldn't want to stay at home, Willow too.  She wasn't sure about Oz or Cordelia, but the hardest person to convince would be Giles.  He'd probably worry about the Hellmouth, but Buffy was certain she could win him over.  'Now, just how do you draw a pouty-face,' she thought to herself.

She didn't just want to see her friends, though.  She needed to speak with them.  More importantly-Giles.  Each night, her nightmares had gotten worse.  Except, this time they weren't about Hell, she was certain of that.  No, they seemed to revolve around Sunnydale and the Hellmouth.  As much as Buffy wanted to write to Giles about them, she couldn't.  Every night she'd wake, gasping for breath…with no memory of what she saw.  She could remember bits and pieces, though, and they weren't pretty.  No, she definitely needed Giles.  Sealing the parchment, Buffy made a mental note to venture out to the Owlery later.  

First, she'd have to finish her latest essay for Charms.  Glancing at her hourglass, she realized everyone would be waiting for her downstairs in the common room.  Gathering her books and other supplies, she quickly ran down the steps to meet them.  If she didn't do well on this assignment, her grade for the class would plummet.  With the barely passing grade she would be getting in Potions (despite all of Lily's tutoring), Buffy couldn't afford to do poorly in another class.  Especially if she wanted to prove to everyone back home that she had a future.  Even if that future was in the wizarding world.  

************************************************

Whew!  This chapter was so hard to get out.  I still don't think it's that great, but oh well!  And it's a hell of a lot better than what I had written last night.  The purpose of this chapter was to establish the reconnection of Buffy and Sunnydale, so dialogue wasn't really needed.  Besides, my head's not really in the right place to write dialogue.  Sorry…please forgive me *cue me kneeling before you, begging for mercy*.  I'm starting on the fourth chapter, which should be better (I hope I didn't just jinx myself).  Side note: I have an interesting idea for another story (BtVS/WW), but I don't feel like writing it.  If any wants to know, I'll include it in a following chapter.  Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_, but I have my fingers crossed that I'll get one of them for my birthday.  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:**  See earlier chapters.

_Ranae~_In response to your thank you: 'No problem'.  Anyway, the Marauders, with the exception of Remus, have already been established as Animagi by Rowling: Sirius as a dog (Padfoot) James as a stag (Prongs), and Peter as a rat (Wormtail).  I won't have Buffy and Lily be Animagi as well.  I'm trying to accentuate their various strengths and weaknesses in magic.  

Also, I want to address something about Buffy and her studies at Hogwarts.  Some writers like to portray Buffy as a dumb blonde, which is the opposite of what Joss had intended.  I've always thought Buffy was quite intelligent, however slaying was her largest priority (with school being last).  Face it, she was babied in the earlier seasons, a consequence of being an only child…and I speak from experience.  I can't help but wonder if Dawn _really_ existed in the first four seasons, would Buffy have been the same?  Probably not, in my opinion.  I've always imagined the wizarding world as being a place where you 'grow up' after finishing your education, wherever that may be.  The graduates of Hogwarts are mature witches and wizards, with adult lives.  I imagine the Marauders, Lily, and Buffy (as well as others their age) to be far more mature than their muggle counter-parts, which will show in the later chapters.

Ok, someone asked for it, so here goes.  I have this idea for a West Wing/BtVS crossover, but I soooooo don't want to write it.  Here's the premise:  the Watcher's Council was never destroyed _completely_, just "downsized"-so to speak.  Zoey has been kidnapped (this would take place around the last episode of last season and the first episode of this season) and President Bartlett did _not_ temporarily step down.  More on the Buffy side: only the high school, where the Hellmouth is located, was decimated and the Potentials are only Potentials (they became Slayers temporarily-this is due to my serious issues with Chosen).  Here's the crossover: what if the Council offered the Slayer's (Buffy) services to rescue Zoey?  In my mind, it would be some plot by the Council-those sneaky bastards!  I only make a few requests:  no Spuffy (in case someone let's Spike live) and Quentin Travers MUST be alive.  If anyone wants to take the idea and run with it-GO!  If not, then maybe I'll write it after all…But now I have another story to write, so here's the next chapter!

************************************************

_Chapter 4_

_Hogwarts_

"Hey there, James!  How was practice," Buffy asked, throwing her books to the floor beside her.

The gang was seated in their usual place in the common room, avidly studying and working on their latest assignments.  Spending more time doodling on her parchment, Buffy was relieved for the distraction of James entering Gryffindor Tower.  Every night the past week, James and the rest of the Quidditch team had been throwing themselves into their practices.  Gryffindor had narrowly lost the Quidditch Cup the past year to Ravenclaw and James, as Captain and star Chaser, was determined to win it back.  Her friend had tried to get her to try out for the team earlier in the year, however Buffy wasn't too sure about the whole flying thing-'No, I'm more Pedestrian-girl,' she thought to herself as she looked down at her half written Potions essay.  Frowning, she noticed the various ink stains around it, one distinctly in the shape of a heart.  And were those the initials SB inside it?  Groaning, she crumpled the object in a ball and tossed it into the fire beside her.

"I'm never gonna get this done," she grumbled as she laid her head on the open book in front of her.  The book which just happened to belong to the girl beside her, Lily.

 "Well in that case, I think we need a break," said James, laying his Nimbus beside the chair he occupied.

"We," scoffed Lily.  "There's no we.  You've been off playing Quidditch.  Everyone else has been doing their work."

Laughing as James pelted Lily with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Buffy noticed as a few of the candies missed their intended target, one hitting a red-headed second year on the back of the head.

"Sorry about that Bill," James apologized, trying not to laugh as the boy turned around.

"'S okay, James," he grinned.  "Guess I'll go upstairs and look forward to another fun-filled practice tomorrow morning," he joked as more beans were thrown in his wake.

"Tomorrow morning?  You're one hard Captain, James," remarked Sirius as he picked up one of the pieces of candy from the floor.  Studying it for a few seconds, he began to raise it to his mouth, noticing the look of disgust on Buffy's face.

"Eeewww.  Sirius, that's just-eeewww."

Popping the candy into his mouth, he raised his eyebrows and began to smile.  The smile was short-lived, however, as he coughed and spit the object out onto the floor by his feet.  As the rest of the group laughed at his predicament, which the comment of 'lint' intensified, Sirius gulped down the glass of water beside him.

"Serves you right for eating stuff from the floor," Lily commented, still laughing.

"Hahaha…Laugh it up-all of you!  All at my expense."

"Aaawww…poor Sirius," Buffy said, brushing an invisible tear from her eye.  At the black haired boy's stare, she allowed a small smile and wink.  'I'm flirting!  I'm flirting with Sirius,' she thought to herself.  'Like riding a bike.'

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

Clutching the piece of wood in her hand, the slayer sighed as she looked at the cemetery around her.  Her watcher beside her, she allowed her body to relax and her mind to focus on the task at hand.  She needed to think.  This was her future.  Looking up at her watcher's hard stare, she resigned herself to her fate.

"'B'.  I'm going with 'B'.  We haven't had 'B' in forever."

"This is the SATs, Faith, not connect-the-dots.  Please pay attention. A low score could seriously harm your chances of getting into college," Giles replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Gee, thanks. That takes the pressure right off."

"This isn't meant to be easy, you know. It's a rite of passage."

"Well, is it too late to join a tribe where they just pierce something or cut something off?  Hey!  I did that Slayerfest-thing!  Doesn't that count," Faith asked.  

"Faith, please concentrate.  There isn't much time until you take this exam.  In between helping you with this, keeping up your training, and figuring out who was behind yours and Cordelia's ordeal, time is extremely limited," Giles said.  As he looked at his young charge, he noticed her attention had already wandered.  "Faith, you must-"

"Move," the dark haired Slayer exclaimed as she jumped up from the blanket and books surrounding her.

Launching over the gravestone in front of her, Faith kicked the vampire onto his back.  She pushed his legs up, thus forcing him to back roll away from her. The vampire, now standing, attempted to punch her, but missed. Her own punch was blocked, but Faith easily ducked the next attack towards her. Straightening, she roundhouse kicked the vamp in the side, and managed to duck the oncoming roundhouse.  Facing her, he punched at her face, only to be blocked.  He brought his free hand up once more, but the Slayer smashed her forearm down, blocking it. Tightening her hold on her weapon, Faith took her pencil and stabbed the vampire in the chest. As he tuned to dust, she strolled back to the blanket.  Looking at her makeshift stake, she attempted a frown.

"Oops.  I broke my Number 2.  Guess we'll have to do this again some," Faith was interrupted by her Watcher placing a fresh pencil in front of her face.

"C) All systems tend towards chaos," he said simply, looking at her over his glasses.

"Damn."

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

"My hand's cramping from all those bloody lines," James exclaimed, shaking the appendage as he left Professor Sprout's office.  Looking at the group assembled as he and Sirius exited the room.  "But it was worth it," he added, smirking and nudging his companion.  The two erupted in laughter.

"You're lucky that's all the two of you got," Remus said, despite the growing smile on his face.

"Hey!  We were only defending ourselves," James protested.

"So you were completely innocent?"

Rolling his eyes at Buffy's question, James opened his mouth to speak.  However, Sirius was too fast.

"Somebody had to stop those gits' comments.  They were the lucky ones."

"Oh so you were defending my honor," Buffy asked sweetly.  "It's not like Lily and I can't take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah?  Well, why didn't ya'?"

Sighing Buffy turned around to face Sirius and James.  "As much as I liked to, I couldn't just go all Rambo-like on Malfoy's and Snape's asses.  Does it make you feel any better that I twisted Lucius's arm pretty hard, breaking the four of you up?"

Seeing her answer on their faces, she shook her head and resumed walking up the flight of stairs.  Peter and Remus moved to walk with the two boys while Lily joined Buffy's side.

"Course, it _was_ sweet.  Right Lily," she asked, nudging her friend.  The only response she got was a glare.

************************************************

The group had finished their work early and decided to pack it in for the night.  Buffy, stretched out on her four-poster bed, looked across as Lily folded her uniform.  'Neat,' she thought.  'With a capital T.' Sometimes, her friend's antics reminded of her another redhead.  Shaking her head, she thought about the day's events.  Giggling as she remembered, Buffy looked at Lily, now lying in her own bed.

"He likes you ya' know," Lily whispered, looking to her side to make sure she didn't disturb Artemisia and Morgan, the other girls asleep.  Buffy and Lily had passed their other roommate, Elizabeth, in the common room, lip-locked with her on-again off-again boyfriend, Jason.  As a pajama-clad Buffy walked over to sit beside her, Lily smiled knowingly.

Settling herself on the lush, dark duvet, Buffy tried her best to look innocent.  "Who?"

"Oh come on!  You know who," Lily responded.  'It's payback time,' she thought to herself.

"Lily, I just…I just…oh I don't know," the other girl said.  Catching the pillow Lily threw at her she continued.  "You know what happened with Angel.  I just don't think I'm ready for anything.  And you're one to talk," Buffy began, desperately trying to change the subject.  "Come on!  Spill.  You like James, huh?"

Blushing furiously, Lily looked down.  "Well…okay!  Okay, I admit it.  I'm pathetic," she cried covering her face with her other pillow.  Peeking out from underneath the object she squinted to see Buffy's face.  Buffy's smiling face.  "Buff?  Come on!  Tell me I need help, I-I-I need to see Madame Pomfrey…Something!"

"Why?  I think it's great!  You like James.  James likes you.  Imagine the possibilities," she grinned wickedly.

"Really?  He likes me," Lily asked uncertainly.  "We've bickered for so long.  We're practically at each other's throats incessantly.  Why would he like me?"

"Duh!  Look at you, Lil.  You're pretty, smart, funny.  If he didn't like you, why would he hang out with you all the time?  'Sides he checks you out when you're not looking.  Yup, definite chemistry.  Face it, you and James are a real life Sam and Diane," Buffy explained.  Upon noticing Lily's confusion she shrugged.  "American TV, never mind."

"Maybe.  Still, I'd feel kinda silly bringing it up with him.  I mean, we've been friends for so long.  Speaking of 'checking out', that's why Sirius beat up Lucius Malfoy earlier today."

"There's something wiggy about that guy.  Him and Snape.  I just can't place it.  'Course it could be all their sneering," she shrugged, not dwelling on the subject.  "So, Sirius defended me and James defended you-face it we're two damsels in distress!"

Giggling quietly, Buffy lifted herself off of the bed.  Turning back around to face her friend, she tried to best formulate her question.  "Do you really think I'm ready?"

Smiling softly as laid her head on her pillow, Lily looked into her best friend's eyes.  "You'll never know if you don't try."

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

"And your friend," Mayor Richard Wilkins asked.

The well-dressed vampire, Trick, answered.  "Paid him. The man did his job. No reason to burn that bridge."

"This didn't turn out the way I had planned."

Where's the downside? You just got yourself one less demon you have to pay tribute to. The way I see it, I did you a favor," the man said looking at his employer.

Smiling, Mayor Wilkins responded.  "I guess you did."  Putting his hands on Trick's shoulders, he leaned in close to his ear.  "In the future... I'd be _very_ careful how many favors you do for me."

The vampire stared back coldly.

************************************************

"It was just too much to deal with. It was like nothing made sense anymore. The things that I thought I understood were gone. I just felt... so alone," Faith explained walking outside of Sunnydale High School.

Giles, walking alongside of her, squinted in the sun.  "Was that the math or the verbal," he asked looking to his right.

Faith responded.  "Mostly the math."

"Well, if you scored low, then you can take them again," he began, his eyes softening in sympathy.

"More SATs," sighed Faith.  "Is there really a point? I could die before I even apply to college."

"Ugh!  College, do we have to think about that," interrupted Xander as the rest of the gang stood outside of the building.  "I know I'm not gonna be going anywhere.  Not after that nightmare."

"You mean the SATs?  Or last night," Willow asked.

"Tell me about it!  I mean, my favorite skirt-stretched!  There's not way it fits me now.  Not to mention the horror of seeing you're mother wearing your clothes," Cordelia stated, disgust on her face.

"Yeah well guys.  As much as I'd like to continue the therapy session, we have lockers to clean," Oz nodded towards the front doors of the school.

The other four students groaned in response and all five stomped back inside the building to carry out their 'punishment'.    

************************************************

Okay, there's Chapter 4.  For some reason, this was really hard to write.  I think it's because not much happens, just some things to move the time along.  Hopefully you've enjoyed it.  If not, I promise that the next chapter will be better.  *Danielle checks Outline*  Yes, definitely better!  This week is going to be Hell for me, but I'm going to try my best to write in between studying, writing a paper, and doing regular work.  I figure Friday at the latest (I'll force myself if I have to).  

If you didn't already know, I've used some dialogue from the BtVS episode _Band Candy_.  Some dialogue has been reworded.  I'm going to try to stay somewhat close to both canons, so I'll be referencing other episodes as I go.  Final note:  Extra Credit (a shout-out) to whomever guesses the correct identities of the four 'made-up' characters.  Thank you for being so patient for this and your kind words!    


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_, but I have my fingers crossed that I'll get one of them for my birthday.  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:**  See earlier chapters.

Okay, I've got some time to do this, so I'm writing the next chapter (instead of studying).  Course, not like I'd study anyway…Kidding!  Below are the answers to my "riddle" (and I use the term loosely).

Artemisia-named after one of my favorite artists, Artemisia Gentileschi.  She was the first woman accepted into the Academie del Disegno (quite an honor).  Personally, I love how she portrayed women as strong and powerful figures.

Morgan-named after Morgan le Fay, considered to be King Arthur's half-sister.  Some depict her as a witch, others as a healer.

Elizabeth-named for my favorite female character, Elizabeth Webber, on my favorite soap opera, General Hospital.  In my opinion, she's the one of the few characters who seems to live in reality (somewhat), and if you watch soap operas (or in my case, watch and throw things at the television), you might know what I'm saying.

Jason-well, now that I mentioned Elizabeth, Jason should be easy to figure out (if you watch GH, that is).  Jason Morgan-what a hottie!  I'm a fan of Liason, so I'm just waiting for them to hook up on my screen.  I guess I'll just have to settle with them being together in my story, for now.  

And did everyone see my mention of Bill Weasley?  It's assumed that Bill was either just starting Hogwarts or getting ready to during the Marauders' final year.  I've put him as a second year student (and also on the Quidditch team).  Anyway, on with the story!

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

Outside in the warm sunlight, the brunette walked alongside her companion.  As she continued her diatribe about the 'losers' of Sunnydale High School, Cordelia glanced around, trying to avoid Harmony, at least for now.  Her earlier attempt at friendliness hadn't turned out so well.  'The Titanic ended better,' she morosely thought to herself as she caught her breath.  Noticing the new girl, who was looking at her with something akin to sympathy and something else, she just couldn't place it.  Clearing her head, she continued.  

"Buffy Summers.  That's when all my troubles started," Cordelia explained as she clutched her side in pain.  "When she moved here.  Then, she finally got the idea to get gone and that other one decides to pitch her tent here.  Faith…ooohhh!  Slutty freak-" she cut off, wincing.

Her companion turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I just pulled some stitches last night," Cordelia replied.  "Know why?  Surprise. It was Buff-Faith's fault."  Finishing her comment, she looked in the direction of her nemesis-well, one of them.

Following Cordelia's gaze, Anya could see Faith, Willow, and Xander sitting on a bench. Before she could say anything, Harmony, accompanied by her 'squad', interrupted the two teenagers. 

"Oh, hey, it's Garbage Girl.  Loved the look last night, Cor.  Dumpster chic for the dumped," she snickered as she walked smugly away.  The rest of her group pushed their way between Cordelia and Anya.  Looking at the other girl in sympathy, Anya could easily sense embarrassment coming from Cordelia.  Unclasping her pendant, she smiled uncertainly.

"Here.  I think you need this more than I do right now," she said as she clasped the pendant around Cordelia's neck.

Smiling gratefully, Cordelia began, "Yeah, I can use some luck.  And a stick with pointy, sharp bits. If that Faith wasn't... I swear. She's a pain."

"But Xander, he's an utter loser. Don't you wish-"

"I never would've looked twice at Xander if Buffy hadn't made him marginally cooler by hanging with him," Cordelia interrupted, a look of disgust coming over her features.

"Really," her companion asked, interestedly.

Continuing, Cordelia said determinedly, "Yeah, I swear! I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Cordelia noticed Anya turn to face her, gasping at her appearance.  Her face had changed, wrinkled and raw-looking.  'She needs better moisturizer,' she thought to herself.  

In a powerful voice, Anya said,  "Done."

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

"Happy Turkey Day," Buffy exclaimed as she took a seat next to Remus for breakfast.

Buffy had woken up this morning from a somewhat peaceful dream.  It seemed as time wore on, her dreams were getting better.  There was no more waking up almost as soon as she had fallen asleep.  The nightmares that had plagued her for weeks, thankfully, had ebbed.  Strange, though, was that she couldn't remember the nightmares.  She didn't think she could forget being in Hell, but she was turning out to be wrong.  When Buffy tried to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it, he had smiled and said that maybe whoever took her out of Hell and brought her to Hogwarts was helping her to forget.  Or, at least she thought that was what he said.  She had a tendency to space out, especially when someone with authority would speak.  If he was right, Buffy could only feign surprise at TPTB for interfering once again.  Except, this was a welcome interference.

As she got ready with the other seventh year girls, Lily had mentioned the date, reminding Buffy that it was Thanksgiving.  It had always been easy for her to remember the holiday.  How could you forget the day before the biggest shopping day of the year?  Being in England (or close enough, she would tell herself), Buffy didn't expect any big Thanksgiving celebrations, but she would try her best to honor the day.  Brushing out a rather nasty tangle from her hair, she wondered what her friends in Sunnydale were doing.  A few days earlier, she had received a letter from Willow and Xander, telling her all the gossip-good and bad.  Buffy was worried about her friends, both having gone through very painful breakups and had tried to be sympathetic in her response.  She had promised to kill Spike the next time she saw him.  And she knew there would be a next time.  Included in the letter, though, was a small note from her mother.  Her mother had written a loving letter telling Buffy how much she missed her and that she wasn't mad at her.  Buffy was never happier to have Giles.  Her watcher had explained everything to her, giving her the letter Buffy had written a week or so after writing to the gang the first time.  Still, Buffy felt guilty over leaving her mother, even though she wasn't too alone anymore.  

It seemed Faith was making progress in Sunnydale.  Joyce had taken her in as another daughter (appeasing Buffy's guilt slightly) and the gang had come to accept her as an equal.  She could remember the night she read it for the first time. _ As she read her mother's last lines of love and pride, Buffy realized tears were running down her cheeks.  Sirius had sat down next to her earlier and listened as she read the letter aloud, sometime in the middle wrapping his arm around her shoulders in support._  As she stepped away from the mirror, she noticed the small piece of parchment lying beside her bed.  A small smile graced her features as she remembered what happened after she finished the letter.  _Curling into Sirius's embrace, she allowed him to comfort her.  It was some time later that evening that she smiled at him in gratitude, said her thanks, and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.  Looking back at him, she grinned and wished him good night._  Ever since then, there had been awkwardness between the two.  'Well, that stops today,' she thought to herself as looked across the table at Sirius.

"Happy what," Peter asked, reaching for more eggs.

Rolling her eyes in mock annoyance Buffy said, "It's Thanksgiving, guys.  Turkey Day."

"Buff," James tried to explain slowly, as if she was a child.  "We're in Britain.  We don't celebrate Thanksgiving here."

Pouting in disappointment, Buffy continued, "Thank you for that, James.  I had no clue.  Now I know why the Pilgrims left your country in the first place.  Being of the American-variety, I still plan on having my holiday fun.  Without the turkey.  And the stuffing.  And the rolls.  And the- ya' know, I think I'll just pretend to celebrate Thanksgiving."

Smiling sheepishly as her friends laughed, Buffy took a bite of her breakfast.  

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

Almost a week had passed since Buffy had last read a letter from Sunnydale.  She knew her mother, as well as Faith and Giles were planning on visiting during Christmas, however she had yet to receive a definitive answer from everyone else.  Buffy already knew Cordelia wouldn't be coming, not that she could blame her.  Or that she would really miss her-well, maybe a little, but Buffy was scared to imagine what that could mean.  As she was thinking about this, completely disregarding her Slayer duties in the meantime, Artemis flew write above her.  Landing on her shoulder, the owl nipped at Buffy's cheek playfully and took off in the direction of the Owlery for some much needed rest.  Opening the parchment, a smile crept over her face as she read the words.  Giving up on her patrolling (not like she found anything anymore), Buffy ran through the hallways and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"They're coming!  They're coming for Christmas," she shouted, leaping through the hole.  Looking around her at the numerous faces in stunned silence, she blushed and whispered, "Sorry."

Heading to the gang's 'usual place', she plopped down in the empty seat by Peter and propped her feet on top of the table.  As her companions stared at her in confusion, Buffy maintained her profuse grin.  Sweeping her blonde hair so it fell behind her shoulders, she finally noticed the five other students' expressions.  

"What," she asked in confusion.

"I think she's gone mad," James whispered to Remus, who was seated next to him.  Remus could only roll his eyes and try his best not to grin.  Truth be told, he was starting to doubt the girl's sanity himself.

"Would you stop, James?  Let Buffy speak," Lily admonished.  She set aside her Divination essay, hoping for a much-needed break.

"Yeah Buff.  Speak.  Tell us, who's coming?  Little green men?  People from St. Mungo's to lock you aw- Ow," James retort was cut off by Buffy's punch to his arm.  Rubbing the appendage, he grimaced, knowing that there'd be a bruise soon.  "Watch it.  Can't hurt the star Chaser, now"

Raising her eyebrow, Buffy simply replied, "You're right-handed.  Besides, that's what you get when you piss off someone stronger than you.  And I was so happy 'cause everybody's coming for Christ-"

"They're coming," Lily asked, uncrossing her legs.  The girl couldn't help but feel happy for Buffy, as she would be reunited with her friends from home.  

Nodding eagerly, Buffy's grinned became larger, "That's what I've been saying!"

"Everyone?"

"Well…Mom, Giles, Will, Xander, Oz.  Oh, and Faith!"

"This is so exciting!  I'm staying…Mum, Dad, and Petunia are going on holiday."

"Right.  And it's got nothing to do with you wanting to study over the break," James said.

Buffy rolled her eyes.  James could be so difficult, sometimes.  Continuing, "So it's gonna be you and me, Lil'-"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay too," interrupted Sirius.  All eyes turned to him.

"But you always go home with me, Padfoot," said James in confusion.  Looking in his best friend's eyes, he nodded slightly in understanding.  "Have it your way.  Mum and Dad'll miss you."

"Hey!  It won't be such a bad Christmas, afterall," Buffy exclaimed, smiling with the rest of her friends

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

_Giles rushed towards his desk, laying the green pendant down.  This small amulet was the demon's source of power.  Destroying it would be their world's escape.  Frantically searching for something to smash the object with, he soon came upon a marble paperweight.  Clutching it in his hand he noticed the female demon lift herself off the floor._

_"You trusting fool! How do you know the other world is any better than this," Anyanka asked, her eyes flashing in anger._

_"Because it has to be," was his response as he lifted the paperweight and smashed the amulet, despite Anyanka's protest._

_In a burst of green light, the amulet shatters into thousands of pieces._

Continuing, Cordelia said determinedly, "Yeah, I swear! I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."

Turning to face Cordelia, Anya said, "Done."  After a brief pause, she was stunned when nothing seemed to happen.

"That would be cool! No, wait. I wish Buffy Summers had never been born," Cordelia began again, smiling at the idea.

"Done!"

As Anya looked down at herself in confusion, she did not realize the disappearance of her amulet.  Not allowing the frustration to overcome her, she tried to relax.

"And I wish that Xander Harris never again knows the touch of a woman," Cordelia muttered, as she resumed her walk along the high school quad.  "_And_ that Willow wakes up tomorrow covered in monkey hair."

"Done," Anya exclaimed, beginning to reach her breaking point.

"In fact, I wish all men except maybe the dumb and the really agreeable kind disappear off the face of the earth. That would be _so_ cool! Or maybe..."

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

"Wow!  Two wins for the Gryffs," Buffy whooped as the house began to file into the common room.  Tossing her scarf and releasing her hair from its ponytail, she settled herself on the couch.  Leaning back into the plush furniture, she sighed contentedly and threw her feet onto the table.

"Whew," muttered Lily as she rubbed her hands together.  "It's beginning to get colder.  We'll probably have snow shortly."  Walking to stand in front of the fire she, she made a desperate attempt to bring some heat back to her hands.  Despite the incessant clapping and cheering, she thought she lost circulation shortly after everyone had sat down in the stands.

"That was a great game," said Peter excitedly.  He sat on the couch from Buffy, his smile never once leaving his face.  As quite as the boy was, he seemed to come alive during a Quidditch match.  

"Did you doubt," James asked, as everyone's heads turned sharply in his direction.  Accompanied by the rest of the Gryffindor squad, he smiled modestly as his fellow students congratulated him and the rest of the team on the game.  As he walked over towards his friends, he managed to escape the group surrounding the rest of the team.

"Hey, Prongs!  Can I get your autograph," joked Sirius.  Seated next to Buffy, he had his arm draped casually over her shoulders.

"Sure Padfoot.  When you're poor, you'll be able to sell it.  Yes, I'm always willing to help the little people," James responded, standing tall and proud.

"Careful there, Alfalfa.  Ya' don't want your head to get as big as your mouth," responded Buffy, a smirk playing across her lips.  By now her companions were used to the various pop culture references she tossed around, not even bothering to question her quips.  Their cavalier manner disappointed her.  Almost.

"James, it was a really good game," Remus commented.  "I'm sure Malfoy was disappointed.  Slytherin's worst loss in over decade."

"Why, thank you Moony.  I can't take all the credit.  No, I must share some of the victory with Jason.  Best seeker we've had," James laughed, noticing his teammate approaching him.  

Buffy raised an eyebrow in response, "Some being the operative word, right?"  They all laughed as their classmate stood next to James.

The blonde young man looked at his captain and smiled, "Hey!  It was either win or listen to you complain till the next game.  I'm a coward."  Grasping his girlfriend, Elizabeth's, hand, he began to drag her off to a more secluded area of the tower to 'celebrate'. 

Yelling their goodbyes to the retreating couple, the five smiled.  James stretched his arms over his head, grimacing a bit as he remembered the bruise on his shoulder.  Courtesy of a bludger sent by Rodolphus Lestrange.  Looking at Lily, who so far had remained silent, he walked forward to stand in front of the blazing fire beside her and tilted his head in her direction.

"What are you doing Evans," he questioned playfully.  James loved Quidditch.  And winning.  Winning Quidditch was even better.  Of course, he definitely enjoyed the cheers and congratulations from his fellow students.  However, he was disappointed over the lack of praise from Lily.  

Teeth chattering, Lily attempted to answer, "My hands are frozen, James.  What, in Merlin's name, do you think I'm doing?"

"Stop-stop that," he murmured, taking her small hands between his gloved ones.  Rubbing them, he looked up at her and smiled,  "Better?"

"Yeah," she whispered, looking into his eyes.  A smile curled her lips as she continued to stare into his face.

The rest of the group had continued their own conversation, mostly consisting of Sirius giving his rendition of the match.  Laughing at his antics, Buffy looked to her side and noticed the more private conversation going on.  Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she watched two of her closest friends. 

"Oh…you're bleeding," Lily said.  Timidly brushing his unruly dark hair aside, she peered at the wound closely.  She stepped a little closer to James, her eyes filled with concern.

"Huh," he asked, confused.  "Oh.  Regulus sorta knocked me before I scored.  The third time.  No big deal.  Doesn't hurt a bit," he tried to explain, reaching his hand up to touch his forehead.  However, there was no mistaking the wince of pain at the act.

"Why don't you kiss it and make it better, Lil'," asked Buffy, interrupting.  As Remus, Peter, and Sirius looked at their friends in confusion, Buffy could see the hesitation in Lily.

'Why not,' Lily thought to herself as she shifted onto her tiptoes and leaned forward.  Pressing a gentle kiss to James's forehead, she could have sworn she heard him sigh.  As she returned to stand at her real height, she looked up into his eyes and softly smiled, "Better?"

"Much," was the only reply.  As their friends returned to whatever conversation they were having, he leaned down towards the auburn haired girl's ear.  "That wasn't so hard was it," he asked as he gently squeezed her hand and smiled.

The other four had looked at each other and smiled knowingly at their friends' blossoming relationship.  Quietly applauding herself, Buffy looked at the others smugly.  "I'm brilliant," she whispered, the four quietly chuckling from their seated positions.

Bringing her closer to him, Sirius leaned next to her ear and whispered, "Yes, you are."  Kissing the side of her head, he noticed the beautiful smile on her face.  And he couldn't help smiling in response.

 ************************************************

_Sunnydale_

The few months Faith had lived in Sunnydale, she had drastically changed.  As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had changed.  Life had never been all rainbows and sunshine and cute puppies for her.  And she was okay with that.  Or so she thought.  Befriending Willow, Xander, Oz, and, strangely, Cordelia (to a certain extent), was the first step on the road to normalcy.  Originally, she wasn't too thrilled with Giles (she _had_ to go to school), but eventually she had warmed up to him.  He was cooler than her first watcher…and cuter.  Then there was Joyce.

Joyce was wonderful.  Kind, understanding, Joyce was 'mother-of-the-year material'.  Not like Faith had any previous knowledge on the subject, what with her mother's awful maternal instincts.  She instantly warmed up to the woman, however she laid witness to the damage Buffy had caused.  Giles had briefed her on the situation and while Faith felt sympathy, she also couldn't stop the feelings of anger towards her sister slayer.  She didn't even know the girl, and she wanted to punch her lights out.  It wasn't until later, when Buffy began to regularly contact everyone, that her feelings changed.  Seeing the excitement on Joyce's face when she received a letter (even though it was freaky seeing mail delivered by owl), Faith couldn't help but warm towards the girl who so desperately wanted to make her mother proud.  As such, Faith wanted to make Joyce proud as well.  She would protect her, as the woman had done for her.

Which might be sooner, rather than later.  Being on the Hellmouth, strange vibes were constantly in the air, but now it seemed to get stronger.  Faith couldn't explain the feeling that would linger in her stomach, despite the numerous attempts to do so.  She could tell something was coming, she just wasn't sure what.  

"Watcha' thinking about," Xander asked, breaking Faith's concentration.  Moving aside on the ledge, she allowed him to sit next to her.  No sooner had the dark haired young man done so, when Willow claimed the other side. 

"Oh.  You know me.  Nothing," she smiled quickly, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulders.  Saying hi to Willow, then Oz, she was pleased to notice Willow's arm looped through the red haired young man's.  It was nice to see her friends reconcile, even if it was only part of the group.

As the conversation turned away from their meeting later that night at the Bronze, towards slaying, Xander asked, "So, any more news on the new Watcher front?"

"Nada.  The Council said that he, or she, would be here soon.  Course, they can't give us any specifics, 'cause, ya' know, we're not important enough," was Faith's reply, her disgust for the Watcher's Council clearly showing.

"It's not fair.  Giles should be your Watcher.  Now he's unemployed," said Willow.

"Not really, 'cause he'll still be working in the library," Oz reminded, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Xander looked at the other three, his face serious, "I don't know 'bout you guys, but I just hope the newbie isn't evil.  I don't really feel like meeting another Mrs. Post."

"Well, we do live on the Hellmouth.  So, the odds aren't really in our favor."

As Faith thought about that, she couldn't help but be relieved about the gang's upcoming trip to visit Buffy.  She had a feeling the two of them would soon be working together.  In that case, they would need as much time to get to know one another as possible.     

************************************************

Okay, I've included scenes from The Wish, which was very hard to do.  In case you're confused, I'm going to explain the situation somewhat:

With Cordelia's wish, she is transported to another world.  Another dimension, almost.  With Giles's actions, reality is reversed, specifically to the time of Cordelia's initial wish.  With Anya's pendant destroyed, she is unable to grant this wish.  Thus what takes place in the 'other world' never comes to pass.  And no one remembers the hell they were practically living in earlier.  Also, Cordelia is resentful of Buffy because of her recent breakup with Xander.  And with Buffy nowhere in sight, she easily takes out her aggression on Faith.  

Hope that covers it a bit.  If not, don't worry too much about it.  Just look at it as a way for me to make Anya a mortal.       

Well, that's it for this chapter.  With finals coming up, it might be awhile until my next post.  Especially since a week ago, I found myself randomly working on the end.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_, but I have my fingers crossed that I'll get one of them for my birthday (someday).  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:**  See earlier chapters.

**Side Note:** Yes, I've written that James is Chaser for the Quidditch team.  The movie assumed he was Seeker, however the all-knowing J.K. Rowling has stated otherwise.  In numerous interviews she has said that James was Chaser.  Which makes the movie, sadly, wrong.  Actually, I wonder why, if Rowling had such an integral part of the movie, she allowed them to make that error? 

Oh well…I've been studying, but my break is being spent between writing this chapter and watching college basketball.  Enjoy!

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

"Whew.  One down, how many more to go," asked Lily as the six exited the potions classroom.  They had just finished their midterm, an excruciating exam consisting of formulating a successful memory potion and its antidote.

"Not sure.  Think I lost count," said James, through bleary eyes.

"Ugh!  If I see another rat spleen, I'm gonna be majorly ill," muttered Buffy as she brushed her hair away from her face.  

The conversation back to Gryffindor Tower consisted of a few comments here or there, the students too exhausted to think.  Almost every seventh year had been pulling all-nighters over the last week for the upcoming exams.  Buffy didn't think she had ever studied so hard in her life.  Seeing as how Professor Dumbledore had given her a place to stay and be accepted, Buffy wasn't going to disappoint him.  Or her mother.

Stepping through the entranceway, Buffy was ready to collapse on the floor.  She decided to settle for the maroon velvet couch instead.  As soon as she landed, her eyes closed in exhaustion.  She could hear the various voices of her friends as they too settled down into the various couches and chairs around the fireplace.  Opening one eye, she took a glance at the room in front of her.  Towards the back, Buffy could make out some younger students hovered over numerous books and parchments, desperately trying to cram every piece of information in their heads.  

Noticing some sixth years beginning to exit, Buffy waved to Andromeda Black.  Being Sirius's cousin, the two had come to be relatively good friends.  Silently mouthing a 'Good luck', she watched as the nine or ten students trudged out of the tower.  'Eager young minds,' she thought to herself with a smile.  Yawning and stretching her arms over her head, Buffy lifted herself from her position and looked down at her companions.  Settled quietly not too far from her sat James, intently staring at the sleeping figure of Lily.  Trying her best not to make too much noise in her robes, she walked over and perched herself on the armrest.

"If you like her soooooo much, why don't you ask her to the Yule Ball," she whispered, smirking as James rolled his eyes.

"Not this again, Buff.  I beg you," pleaded James, brushing his dark black hair out of his eyes.

It was ridiculous.  Out of the six of them, James and Lily were the only two without dates.  Even Peter had one.  A couple of days earlier, Buffy and Lily had coached Peter on the best way to ask out Persipone Adler, a Ravenclaw 6th year.  The other guys had managed to keep the two girls from witnessing their handiwork (much to their disappointment).  But, it was assumed to be a success, as Peter entered Gryffindor Tower with an enormous grin plastered on his face.  

Remus was much the same way, with the exception of the goofy grin.  The Yule Ball was the last night of exams, before students would be leaving for the holidays.  Luckily, the full moon would be two days prior, giving the quiet young man the time to enjoy the festivities.  Morgan Carter had apparently asked him after her Herbology exam.  James and Sirius had teased poor Remus mercilessly for hours, the blush steadily climbing his face until he was as red as a tomato.  

Then there was Sirius.  Considering the blossoming romance between he and Buffy, it was no surprise when he asked her to be his date for that evening.  Remembering the hesitation in his voice as he tried to make out the appropriate words brought a smile to her face, even now.  He had been so nervous and when she started giggling, he had easily misunderstood the situation.  Buffy had quickly accepted his invitation, causing Sirius to smile in relief.  

And after all was said and done, James wouldn't ask Lily.  Lily, the girl he thought about more than any other.  And Lily wouldn't ask him.  Sometimes, her friends could be too stubborn for their own good.  It was only a few more days until the ball and Buffy was determined to set the two up.  Even if it killed her.  And Buffy was no stranger to dying.

"Not again?  I haven't said anything before now," Buffy reasoned.  "Ya' mean someone else has been trying to get you to ask her out?  Thank God!"

James tried to smile at the small joke; "The guys keep bothering me about it.  Sirius has resorted to threats, now.  And I want to.  I really do.  But what if she says no?"

"James," admonished Buffy.  "You're asking her to a _dance_.  It's not like it's a marriage proposal.  And if you think she's gonna say no, then you _are_ dumber than you look."

"Really?"

"Well…you do look pretty dumb," she teased, hoping that he was finally convinced.  It seemed that the others' hard work would pay off.

"Dumb?  I can assure you, milady, that I won't look half as dumb as Padfoot will look shortly," promised James, standing from his chair and waving his wand in front of him.

Looking over at the dark haired man in question, the two teenagers tried to retain their laughter.  It seemed earlier that Sirius had fallen asleep on the couch that he had previously occupied with Buffy.  Before she had moved to sit besides James, his head was leaned against her shoulder, a position she was sure wasn't comfortable, due to her height (or lack thereof).  Without Buffy's support, his upper body had fallen onto the other half of the furniture, and was in the process of falling completely off.  Looking back up at James's face, most noticeably, his waggling eyebrows, Buffy grinned wickedly.

"Why James," she drawled.  "You read my mind."

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

Leaning against the cool, stone wall, James laid his head back and closed his eyes.  Trying to calm himself, he looked upwards at the trap door above him.  The past few days, Remus, Peter, and Sirius had been giving him a hard time about asking Lily to the Yule Ball.  And with Buffy adding her two cents into it, well…James's life was quickly turning out to be unbearable.  

And so here he was.  As soon as he had finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, he rushed to the sixth floor and the North Tower where Lily would be taking her Divination exam.  It had been almost two years since James had stepped foot into that classroom, Professor Vates being a tad too crooked for his liking.  Teiresias Vates considered himself to be a seer, however he spent more time as a businessman.  He could remember when the professor had seemed so mysterious and exciting.  Tales of prophecies and seers transfixed his classmates, until the truth leaked out.  His tales had come from none other than books that lay in his shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.  The Marauders had quickly ceased their studies, none being too good at it to begin with.  Lily, on the other hand, had decided to continue, as well as a few of the other students.    

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of a ladder clattering down from the trap door.  Watching as each student descended, he tried to mentally prepare himself.  Noticing the greasy black hair and pale face that appeared in front of him, James began to open his mouth to speak.  As his lips formed the first word, he spotted the slight figure of Lily leap from the last rung of the ladder.  Plastering a smile, he felt Severus brush past him, no doubt with a sneer.  

"James?  What are you doing here," Lily asked.  She was stunned, to say the least, that the young man was standing in front of her, a smile taking up half of his face.  She watched as he rubbed his palms against the sides of his robes, as if he was nervous.  The thought of James being nervous couldn't help but amuse her, as well as confuse her more.

Avoiding her question, James stammered, "Hey Lily.  Um…well."  This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  Fumbling with his glasses, he took a calming breath.  

"I-I'll take your books," he began again, taking from her arms.  Not bothering to see her stunned face, he started walking towards Gryffindor Tower.  

Quickly closing her mouth, Lily ran to catch up with him.  Falling into step, she tried to start conversation, "Soooooo…you come all this way, from your DADA exam no less, to abduct my books?"

"Well, I finished early," he managed weakly in reply.

"And I bet Buffy'll still get a higher grade than you," Lily teased, lightly punching his arm.

Turning sharply at her words, he tried to look indignant, "Hey!  I still say she cheats."  Smiling as she laughed, the two resumed walking side by side, until reaching the portrait leading into the common room.  Clearing his throat, he began again.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Looking at the blushing red head, James was stunned.  She was asking him on a date?  Well…the Yule Ball, but it was, technically, a date.  'Maybe Buffy and the guys were right,' he thought to himself.  Soon realizing that he'd yet to answer her question, he opened his mouth to speak.  However, he was interrupted again.

"I am sorry dears, but that is not the correct password," the Fat Lady said, raising her chin.  

Giving the portrait a look of annoyance, James hurriedly spoke, "Yes!  I was going to ask you earlier, but-"

"I know, James.  But at the rate you were going, you'd ask me _after_ the ball. Lamia."

As he stared at her retreating figure, he shook his head, noticing the portrait swinging shut.  Leaping through the doorway, he managed to stop himself from falling over a still Lily.  Confused over why she was silently standing in the middle of the common room, he looked over her shoulder.  Facing the pair were none other than the figures of his four closest friends.  Each wore a smile on their face, clearly indicating their knowledge of the events earlier.  

"It's about time," Buffy exclaimed, breaking the silence amongst the group.  As the four laughed, Lily couldn't help but be curious.

"How did you know," she asked, suspecting something between her friends standing in front of her.

Peter, Remus, and Buffy tried to look innocent, each pulling their hands behind their backs and looking up towards the ceiling.  Sirius, on the other hand, pulled an object from the folds of his robes, grinning wickedly.  Shaking the two-way mirror in his hand, he erupted into hysterical laughter.

"How?  But," James sputtered.  Walking over to his friend, he pulled his own mirror from his robes, looking at it.

"Remus figured out a charm so we could spy on you," Buffy filled in.  Looking at the best friends she wondered if their innocent joke had been a good idea.

As soon as James heard Buffy's words, he looked over at the teenager.  Remus was in the process of glaring at Buffy, whose happy grin had turned sheepish.

"Thanks, Buff'.  Really appreciate it," he hissed, shaking his light brown hair in irritation.

"Sorry…Ya' know I love ya' Remus, but…" she reasoned, biting her lip in embarrassment.  "Sirius isn't the only one responsible."

"Well, to be fair, if you hadn't threatened Moony, he never would've charmed the mirror," Peter spoke.  His interruption only resulted in two sets of glares being directed at him, from both Remus and Buffy.

"But it wasn't my idea," she said, clearly.  "Sirius thought it'd be good to do the spy-thing."

James had decided that out of the four of them, the ones most responsible were Buffy and Sirius.  Directing his 'death glare' at the two, he slowly smirked.

The latter had looked down at the girl standing to his right and said, "After what you and James did to me yesterday, I think I'm perfectly within my rights.  It took five hours for those green spots to wear off."

"Buffy," James drawled.  He couldn't help but notice as the blonde backed up as he stepped forward.  Raising his wand, he smiled.

"Hold it right there, mister," she stated.  Noticing that he had done as she commanded, she continued, "It wouldn't be a good idea to try anything.  I get very _violent _when someone pisses me off."

'The Slayer-card,' James thought to himself.  Calling her bluff, he whispered, "I'll risk it."

Looking at her friends for help, she realized she would have to admit defeat.  With one last look at her three partners-in-crime, she yelled, "Traitors!"  Running through the common room, she could distinctly make out the sound of James hot on her heels.

Shaking her head at her friends' antics, Lily sat down in the nearest chair.  As the others did the same, she crossed her legs and folded her hands behind her head.  

"Well, this is definitely entertaining."

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

It was a beautiful day in Sunnydale, as usual.  Sitting on the grass outside the high school, the four teenagers languished in the sun, enjoying the warm temperature.  Adjusting her sunglasses, Faith leaned back on her left hand, scanning the crowd around her.  It was their daily picnic, a time for them to talk normal teenage-talk: movies, clothes, school gossip, vampires.  The usual.  Turning her attention to her friends' conversation, she smiled.

"So I finally finished all of my college applications.  Yay me," Willow said cheerfully.  Only the red head could be excited about filling out college applications.  Oz, recently reconciled, clasped her hand in support.

"That's great Will.  Wish I could say the same, though.  Every time I look at one of those, the mind goes blank and the eyes cross.  Kinda like those magic eye-things," remarked Faith.  Frankly she didn't see the point.  So she did okay on her SATs, she was the Slayer.  Not like she had to worry about a career.

"College," joked Xander.  "I don't need no stinking college.  'Sides, if I work real hard, I can be Assistant Manager at the Pizza Palace.  I'll be moving up the career path."

Despite applying, Xander had resigned himself to not going to college.  Even if his grades were good enough to be accepted, he'd have no way of actually affording it.  His parents probably didn't even realize he was still alive and even so, they wouldn't be bending over backward to help him out.

"Xander, there's nothing wrong with having a job.  Whatever happens, we'll support you one hundred percent," responded Willow, trying to ease her friend's mind.

"Yeah man.  Just think, if worst comes to worst, you can be the 'token townie'," spoke Oz.

"Well, thanks for making me feel even lamer.  So Faith, how's everything in Casa de Summers?"

"I think Joyce has given up the harpy-act.  I mean, weird hours are kinda in my job description.  If I had any control over anything resembling the end of the world, then I'd be getting at least eight hours of sleep a night.  Mostly, though, she's on a major guilt trip, 'cause Buffy."

_*Two Days Earlier*_

_"Jeffrey!  I can't possibly make it then-no.  No.  It's Christmas.  I'm going to visit my daugh-Oh!  That man is impossible!"_

_Stomping into the living room, Joyce fumed.  The woman continued to mutter curses under her breath as she sat down on the couch next to Faith.  Over the few months the two had lived together, Faith had become like a daughter to her.  And while she couldn't replace Buffy in her life, she had easily carved her own place in her heart and home.  _

_"You okay, Joyce," Faith asked, taking her eyes away from the television screen.  It was a rare night when Giles allowed her to stay in, and she and Joyce were planning on taking full advantage of it._

_"That was Jeffrey, my boss.  He can't make it to the Tahitian exhibit in Houston, the one next week.  Apparently, his life is too important, so I've been 'volunteered' as our gallery's representative.  And as much as I want to tell him to drop dead, I really can't afford to lose my job.  Not when that old jerk is so close to retirement."_

_"Next week?  During Christmas?  But we're going to see Buffy."_

_"That's exactly what I told him.  At least, I tried to.  He hung up on me before I could explain and I doubt he really would have cared anyway.  I haven't seen my little girl since May.  All I've thought about for a month is holding her in my arms and telling her how much I love her," Joyce said, tears running down her cheeks.  _

_Faith had witnessed the excitement within the older woman as she prepared to be reunited with her daughter.  Upon hearing this news, she couldn't help but feel anger towards Mr. Grayson, owner of Grayson Art Gallery.  The man seemed to be unsympathetic and uninterested in his best employee's life.  Wrapping her arms around Joyce, she murmured soothing words in comfort._

"I feel so bad for her.  I mean, to not be able to see Buffy, it's…well, it's just mean," Willow exclaimed.  "I wonder if Buffy knows, yet"

"Not sure.  We sent off a letter," responded Faith.  "And can I say, those owls?  Still creepy."

"I hope she's okay," worried Willow.

"Do you think Buffy's gonna come back, once school is out and all," asked Oz, somewhat changing the subject.

"Of course she is!  Why wouldn't she?"

"Why would she Will?  Why would anyone want to stay in Sunnydale?"

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

Adjusting his dark blue dress robes, James resumed his pacing.  Looking at Remus who was casually seated in one of the chairs, he smiled weakly.  'How long is it gonna take,' he thought to himself.  It was his last night at Hogwarts before the holidays and here he was waiting for his date.  James had finished getting ready hours ago.  Well, maybe not hours, but it sure felt long enough.  

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Remus commented.  He still looked a bit pale, but all in all he felt better than he had the night before.  Looking back up at the girl's stairway, he brushed a piece of lint from his own dress robes, similar in color to James's.  As annoyed as he was with his friend's habits, he was becoming just as restless.

Stopping at Remus's words, James could only glare at his friend.  With one last look at the stairwell, he sat himself down in a couch and placed his feet on the table in front of him.  "What is taking them so long," he asked exasperatedly.  "And where, in Merlin's name, is Padfoot?"

The young man in question proceeded to walk down the staircase which lead to the boys' dormitories.  Walking to the nearest mirror, he proceeded to fix his hair to his satisfaction.  Seeing two of his friends stare at his reflection, he turned around.  "What," he asked, shrugging his shoulders and leaning against Remus's chair.

"I worry about you, Padfoot.  I really do," was all James could manage, shaking his head in pity.  As his companions just stared in silence, movement in the background distracted him.

"Hey guys," said Morgan cheerfully, jumping from the last step.  Her light pink robes swished around her as she walked over to her date, now standing in stunned silence.  Twirling a strand of her long raven hair, she smiled softly.  

"No fair," yelled Lily as she and Buffy ran down the stairs.  Realizing three shocked faces staring at her, she straightened her emerald green robes.

"Yeah, you can't say that and just bail," Buffy added.  Walking over to the girl, Buffy glared at the soft giggling coming from her.  

Looking at his date, Remus raised an eyebrow, "What did she say?"

Before Morgan could answer, Lily and Buffy interrupted, "Nothing!"  Laughing even harder at the two, Morgan took hold of Remus's hand and walked over to the door.

Trying to abate her irritation, Buffy noticed the dark haired boy standing to her side.  Smiling hesitantly, she brushed a wavy strand of hair behind her ear.  There was something about red that made Sirius oh-so yummy.  Clearing her thoughts, she managed a weak nod.

"You, uh," Sirius rasped.  Clearing his throat, he began again, "You look beautiful."  Her dress robes were a made of a lavender-shaded satin and her blonde hair was done in waves, framing her face.

Somehow, the words made it into Buffy's head, but she couldn't actually form any response.  "Yeah," she managed.  "You look good, too."  Wincing at how stupid she must sound, she prayed that Sirius wouldn't notice too much.  Relaxing as he smiled and grabbed her hand, she allowed him to pull her over to where Remus and Morgan were standing patiently, both lost in some private conversation.

The four stood by the doorway, talking amongst themselves, giving their two other companions some privacy.  Beginning to get impatient, Sirius looked over at James and Lily, his impatience only growing upon witnessing their 'staring contest'.  Taking the initiative, he yelled, "Are you two coming or what?"

James and Lily, awoken from their thoughts, moved their heads in unison in the direction of the voice.  Seeing the smirking face of his best friend, James glanced back at his date and extended his arm in an austere fashion, "Shall we go?"

Giggling at James's antics, Lily curtseyed and regally placed her arm through his.  "Yes, we shall," she said.  The pair began heading towards the doorway, but were stopped at Buffy's shriek.

"Oh no!  We've lost Peter!"

Rolling his or her eyes, everyone pushed her through the portrait hole and down the stairwell towards the Great Hall.  Sirius explained to the blonde as they walked that they were all meeting the fourth Marauder and his date downstairs.  As Buffy tried not to look too embarrassed, she attempted to convince the group that she didn't have a 'blonde' moment.  

Upon entering the Great Hall, Buffy was stunned at the sights before her.  The walls were covered in silver frost, garlands of ivy and mistletoe strung delicately around.  It was beautiful; the enormous room seemed to sparkle.  Sirius placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the room, stopping once they had reached one round table in particular.  Pulling out the chair for her, he helped her down, smiling as she continued to look at her surroundings.  The Great Hall had the same effect on everyone.  

Finally, taking in her surroundings in full, Buffy greeted Peter and Persipone.  Looking at Lily seated next to her (as James and Buffy needed to be 'separated'), the two came to the conclusion that their matchmaking skills were brilliant.  As Buffy looked at her menu, she suddenly realized just how hungry she was.  Setting the object down, she paid attention to the playful conversation between her friends.  Jason and Elizabeth as well as Andromeda and her date, a Ravenclaw named Marcus Rigby, seated themselves in the empty spaces, the four easily joining in the fun and excitement.  It was short-lived, however, as Professor Dumbledore arose from the head table and spoke.  

"Welcome to annual Hogwarts Yule Ball.  For some, this is the first of many, others the last.  With that said, we wish you an enjoyable evening and happy holidays."

As he sat, Buffy watched as the students picked up their various menus.  Following their lead, she read the list again, this time whispering to herself occasionally.  Looking up from the parchment, she was momentarily floored upon viewing an array of food laid out in front of her.  'Hello,' she thought to herself.  'You're in a school for witches and wizards.'  Deciding that this was hardly as unusual as she originally thought, she dug into her meal, wholeheartedly. 

Between eating and laughing at jokes being tossed around the table, Buffy and Sirius were able to converse quietly amongst themselves.  He explained some of the history, answering her questions patiently.  Whenever Giles would explain anything, Buffy's mind would wander, but now…Immersed in this community, she was fascinated.  Hogwarts was a place where Buffy belonged.  Sure, she was the Slayer, but she was a witch.  And everyone else around her was the same, which comforted her a great deal.  

As Jason and James were discussing a 'classic' Quidditch match, the tables were cleared, and instrumental melodies began to play.  Watching as various couples congregated to the center of the Great Hall, Buffy heard as Sirius's chair scraped against the stone floor.  As his hand was thrust in front of her face, she looked to her left to see him standing beside her seated figure.  He didn't speak, just smiled as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to where the student body was dancing.

Hours had passed and the gang was beginning to feel exhausted.  Lily had danced with Peter, Remus, Sirius, but mostly she had spent the evening with James.  She didn't think she had ever had as much fun before in her life.  The past three balls she attended with her friends, but this one was special, because her date was the boy she had had a crush on for years.  As she and Buffy were talking quietly in to the side, Professor Dumbledore had announced that it was time for the last dance of the evening.  At the same moment, James's eyes found hers and she walked over to him, smiling at his grin.  Twining her right hand in his left, she felt his other arm around her waist and rested her head against the soft velvet material of his robes.  Swaying to the music, she closed her eyes in contentment.

Looking down at the auburn head against his shoulder, he smiled and whispered, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," was her reply, her eyes remaining closed.

Laughing slightly, James continued, "They match your eyes."  
  


Lifting her head from his shoulder, she looked at him in slight confusion, "Huh?"

"Your robes, they match your eyes," he explained.  Seeing her try to wipe her grin from her face, he asked, "What"

"I'm amazed you know what color my eyes _are_, James," Lily giggled in response, her left hand covering her mouth.  AS his eyes widened, she began to babble an explanation, "We've known each other since we were eleven, James. For years, you practically ign-"

Unable to do anything but smile, James interrupted her whispered rant, "Shut up, Evans."  Leaning down, he met her lips with his own.

Playing with the rich red robes, Buffy snuck a peak at the couple.  Tilting her head up at Sirius, she smiled victoriously.  The two had been dancing/spying on Lily and James for hours, and she couldn't help but feel relieved seeing James finally give the girl a kiss.  Looking back, she grinned again at her success.  'Well, everyone's success,' she corrected herself.  Shifting her focus to her dance partner, she frowned a bit seeing she had twisted his robes at the shoulder.  Smoothing out the wrinkles, Buffy gave him a brilliant smile.     

Sirius was glad for his James, and he was pleased with seeing his other close friends enjoying themselves with their respective dates.  But he was more concerned with Buffy at the moment.  It was now or never to tell her how much she meant to him.  Over the school year, the two had been close, closer than friends, without technically dating.  Sirius was hoping it would change tonight.  Seeing as how the two were alone in a remote area of the Great Hall, he began his carefully prepared speech.

"Buffy," he said, relaxing some as he looked in her eyes.  "I like you.  A lot."  He winced.  'There goes that speech,' he thought.  He had frozen.

"Duh," retorted Buffy.  At his confused look, she tried again, "I mean, I know.  And I like you…A lot."  Not trying to mock him, she turned serious.  "I've never been good with the date-thing.  Practically every guy I've been with has been evil, but you're different."

"Thanks," whispered Sirius.  "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not, but thanks anyway."

"Oh!  You know I was being nice.  With you around, I feel happy.  And I like that."

"I'm glad, 'cause I like making you happy," he smiled in response.  Sweeping a loose wave away from Buffy's slightly rosy cheek, he leaned closer to her.  

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes somewhat as he brushed her cheek.  As his hand lingered against her skin, she opened them and spoke, "But ya' got to know, I don't need you trying to protect me all the time.  I'm hardly a damsel-in-distress."

"Is this an American thing," he jeered.  At her glare, he said, "Independent, check."

"That means, when Malfoy and Snape bother me, you let me deal with it," Buffy stated, remembering the encounter between the two Slytherins and Sirius and James.  Or really, all ten thousand of them.

"Wait a minute!  I can't promise you that," joked Sirius.  "At least give me first dibs on Malfoy."

Enjoying the banter, Buffy spoke, "Oh sorry.  You should've told me that before he asked me to the ball."

At her statement, Sirius's eyes went wide with shock.  Dropping his hand from her cheek, he asked, surprised, "Malfoy asked you to the ball?  When?"

"Right after you," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it were no big deal.

Pausing, he thought over her last comment.  Curious, he asked, "If-if he asked before me, would you have agreed."  Buffy's feelings towards Lucius Malfoy were hardly as bad as James's or his.  He knew she tried to be friendly with everyone, but he feared she could be too nice for her own good.

"Yes," she said.  Seeing his black eyes darken in hurt, she could only continue, "If I was insane."  The two smiled at each other, Sirius's arms snaking around her waist.  As she wrapped her arms around his neck, a flash of red and green caught her eye above her.  Glancing up slightly, she grinned brightly.

"So, are ya' gonna kiss, or what," she asked, pointing up at the mistletoe hanging over the couple.  Twirling some dark hair at the nape of his neck around one of her fingers, she giggled as Sirius looked up as directed.  

Smiling as he looked into her eyes, he leaned forward.  Holding her figure tightly, he whispered, his lips inches away from hers, "Well, I guess I have to."        

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

It was a few short days until Christmas, and everyone was getting restless.  Joyce had, grudgingly, left for Houston two days earlier, leaving Faith with Giles.  Willow, alone yet again for the holidays, had stayed over, the two girls camping out on the living room floor.  While Xander, wanting to get away from his family, had decided to stay as well, leaving Giles with far less sleep than he'd have liked.  Blearily, he looked at the clock and checked the time.  'Only an hour left,' he thought to himself, happy and nervous at the same time.  In an hour, he would get to finally see Buffy.

The torture he had suffered at the hands of Angelus were nothing compared to the fear and worry which gripped his heart when he had thought about Buffy.  Over the summer, he had searched everywhere, not willing to admit the possibility of her disappearance.  The fear and worry had ebbed slightly when he received the first correspondence from his slayer.  Only when he would see her face to face, be able to hear inane chatter, would he completely feel better.

Walking down the stairs, the laughter became clearer and he gazed fondly at the children seated on the floor.  Giles's eyes softened as he took in the scene.  Willow, Xander, Faith, and Oz were watching some mindless cartoon on the television, each wearing their pajamas.  

"Must you watch this nonsense," he asked, sitting in the nearest chair.  Rolling his eyes as none of them responded, Giles walked over and turned the television off.  As four pairs of eyes looked at him, he motioned to his watch, "It is 7:15.  We only have an hour before we leave.  The Portkey must be used at precisely 8:15, so I suggest you hurry along."

Leaping up, Willow excitedly grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom to get ready.  As the other three teenagers stretched their limbs and resumed their chattering, Giles walked around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.  Occasionally, one of them would ask a question, interrupting Giles from his mental checklist to answer.  Finally, with everyone was dressed and seated on the furniture, he glanced at his watch.  

"Well, we have twenty minutes.  Plenty of time to eat," he said, taking a sip from his tea.

"Breakfast," said Xander excitedly, rubbing his hands together.  Walking into the kitchen, he yelled, "I'll make my special yummy-goodness."

Paling at the words, Giles jumped from his chair, and ran to stop the young man.  "No, Xander.  I'll make breakfast.  Why don't you go back and watch some television?"  Watching the teenager thank him and walk back out to the living room, he shook his head.  "You'll surely kill us," he muttered under his breath, turning to the refrigerator.

The five of them had eaten in relative silence, except for the occasional question about where they were going.  Giles tried to answer each one as best as he could, but his knowledge concerning the wizarding world was fairly limited.  The Watcher's Council had severed ties with The Ministry of Magic centuries ago.  Most of what he did know came from other Watchers, especially his father.  In truth, he was fascinated to get the chance to see the world only spoken of in skeptical voices, face to face.  What he was more concerned about, however, was seeing Buffy.

With the dishes put away, the apartment in relative neat order, he once again stole a glance at his watch.  With only a few short minutes left, he instructed the group to grab their bags and hold onto the Portkey.  In Buffy's last post, she had included a black teakettle, with specific instructions for its use.  'And, you can use it later,' she had written.  'Two presents in one!'

"Now, hold on tightly.  If you let go, well," Giles's voice trailed off, uncertain.

"Why," Xander worried.  "What'll happen if we don't?"

"If I honestly knew that, I would tell you.  All I _do_ know is that if you want to make it there, _alive_, then hold on."

As he tried to twist his wrist to check the time, he was startled as he felt a tug at his navel.  The room swirling in a variety of colors and light, Giles could only pray that wherever the group ended up, hopefully Hogwarts, they would be okay.

************************************************

Okay.  Finished, go me!  I want to say that while I know the Yule Ball is officially connected with the Triwizard Tournament, I thought it would be a good tradition to include in the school.  And while it's held on Christmas Eve, I've changed the date, so everyone can attend, then go home for the holidays.  Just some creative license… 

Anyway, I'm leaving town in a couple of days, so this will be the last chapter for a while.  I will be writing over the holidays, but I doubt I'll be posting.  Sorry for the delay, but when I do post again, I should have multiple chapters finished.  Hope everyone has a good holiday.  Thanks!   

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_, but I have my fingers crossed that I'll get one of them for my birthday (someday).  _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:**  This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II).  I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel.  However, he takes her on his little journey.  Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:**  See earlier chapters.

Okay, okay…Don't start.  I can't even begin to apologize to all of you for the severe lateness of this chapter.  No, I have not abandon this fic.  No, I have not died.  I was, however, on vacation for a while in the Bahamas.  A place not too conducive to writing.  Then, I returned to school…to only find out I have an ulcer.  If you've ever had one, you might understand.  If not, I never wish one upon you.  Thank you all of my lovely reviewers who yelled at me to hurry up*kiss kiss* I know the last chapter was pretty fluffy: perfect for the holiday season, but weird considering that I was itching to write this one angst-ridden chapter that'll be coming up in the future (the very distant future).  With that said, I present to you the next chapter…Enjoy and please review! 

On a side note, I cannot believe the number of Buffy/Sirius stories cropping up here…I feel like I may have started a trend :) 

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

With a last twist of the black elastic, Buffy secured her long blonde hair in a high ponytail.  Satisfied with her appearance, she turned away from the mirror and took in the catastrophe surrounding her.  Trunks were flung open, clothes littering the beds and floor.  Being the first day of Christmas break, the majority of Hogwarts students were frantically trying to gather their belongings in time to make the Hogwarts Express.  Looking around, Buffy decided it would be best to escape the goings on in the dormitory and head downstairs.

Bounding down the stone stairwell, she was amazed at the sight in front of her.  And she thought her dormitory was a madhouse.  Practically the entire Gryffindor student body was running around, exchanging various presents, personal items, etc.  Craning her neck over the small crowd in front of the stairs, she spotted an auburn head.  Buffy smiled in relief, and pushed through the bodies.  Her smile was short-lived, however, when she recognized her friend.  Lily was bent over, intently reading a book.  And not just any book, her Divination textbook.  

"Oh no!  We can't have any of that," she exclaimed, snatching the book from her friend's hands.  Looking down at the cover, her eyes narrowed.  The bright blue eye staring straight up at her was oddly hypnotizing.  Her curiosity was short-lived, however, as the lone eye blinked.  Shivering, she looked back at Lily, whose feeble protests were earlier unheard.  "Okay.  That's just creepy," she continued, sitting down beside her friend.  "How do you read this?"

"From left to right," the other girl deadpanned.  "What else should I do?  Look around, it's chaos.  Besides, I'm only three chapters ahead."

Smiling, Buffy settled down next to Lily, "Only three chapters?  Lil', you're slipping."  Rolling her eyes, she continued, "It's vacation time!  You can read, but not this junk!"  

The last exclamation was accompanied by Buffy flinging the textbook over her shoulder.  Lily, imagining the consequences, closed her eyes in fear.  She didn't have to wait long, though, as a loud 'Thud!' was heard behind her.  Looking to her left, she momentarily caught Buffy's sheepish expression as the two figures shifted around on the couch.

Peter was standing no less than three feet away, rubbing his forehead, his trunk beside him.  James, Sirius, and Remus were on the other side, trying their best not to laugh at their friend's predicament.  Of the three of them, Remus was the only one having a modicum of success.  As Buffy apologized profusely, Sirius leaned over to pick the textbook up from the floor.  James and Remus had walked over to Lily and Buffy, now both leaning over the plush sofa.  Lily was bent over in fitful giggles while his girlfriend was looking at Peter in concern.

His girlfriend.  _Girlfriend_.  It was a weird word, but it seemed so right describing Buffy.  Sure, he had dated girls at Hogwarts, but that's what they were: only girls.  They would giggle flirtatiously, maybe flip their hair; he would give his 'sexy smile', as he liked to call it.  There'd be dates to Hogsmeade, snogging in darkened corners…and that'd be all.  No girl had ever really hung out with him, or any of the Marauders.  Except Lily, but she didn't count.  No, Buffy was definitely different.  And Sirius decided he liked different.  _Really_ liked.  

So lost in his thoughts, Sirius barely registered Peter wrench the Divination textbook from his grasp and walk forward.  Shaking his head, he followed, leaning against the couch near Lily.             

"I believe this is your book," remarked Peter, as he extended the object out towards the auburn haired girl.  He rubbed his head, wincing at the twinge of pain.  He could already imagine the red welt forming on his forehead.  The corner of the book had completely taken him by surprise.  Naturally, his pain was enjoyed by all of his companions.

"Oh, Peter!  I'm so sorry," Buffy said as she bit her lip worriedly.  Sweeping his thin blonde bangs aside, she tried to inspect the growing red lump.  Sometimes, she completely forgot her own strength.

Shrugging his shoulders, Peter tried to ease the other blonde's concern.  "It's not a problem, Buff.  I think I'll live," he joked.  "Of course, I'd like to hope that you weren't aiming for me…"

"Damn!  You've discovered my plot to take over the world.  What'll I do for fun now," said Buffy.  Turning her attention to the objects farther ahead of her, she continued, "So, you two all packed?"

James nodded his head in response and motioned to Peter.  "We've got to get going, the Express will be leaving any minute," he said as he walked over to his trunk.  Peter did the same and the two rolled their luggage to where their friends had congregated.

During their conversation, the majority of students had left Gryffindor Tower, leaving the six seventh-years alone.  With a few brief parting words, James and Peter exited the tower.  Looking back, they grinned at the remaining four, waving as they towed their trunks down the staircase towards the Hogwarts Express.

Once the portrait door had swung closed, the remaining four looked at each other. 

"So…," said Buffy as she glanced between Sirius, Remus, and Lily.  "What do we do know?"

************************************************

_Sunnydale_

The five of them had eaten in relative silence, except for the occasional question about where they were going.  Giles tried to answer each one as best as he could, but his knowledge concerning the wizarding world was fairly limited.  The Watcher's Council had severed ties with The Ministry of Magic centuries ago.  Most of what he did know came from other Watchers, especially his father.  In truth, he was fascinated to get the chance to see the world only spoken of in skeptical voices, face to face.  What he was more concerned about, however, was seeing Buffy.

With the dishes put away, the apartment in relative neat order, he once again stole a glance at his watch.  With only a few short minutes left, he instructed the group to grab their bags and hold onto the Portkey.  In Buffy's last post, she had included a black teakettle, with specific instructions for its use.  'And, you can use it later,' she had written.  'Two presents in one!'

"Now, hold on tightly.  If you let go, well," Giles's voice trailed off, uncertain.

"Why," Xander worried.  "What'll happen if we don't?"

"If I honestly knew that, I would tell you.  All I _do_ know is that if you want to make it there, _alive_, then hold on."

As he tried to twist his wrist to check the time, he was startled as he felt a tug at his navel.  The room swirling in a variety of colors and light, Giles could only pray that wherever the group ended up, hopefully Hogwarts, they would be okay.

************************************************

_Hogwarts_

_Office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Almost as soon as the strange feeling came upon the travelers, it was gone.  Releasing the teakettle Xander looked around the large and austere room.  Staring at the portraits hung on the wall, he was startled when one of the figures moved.  Faith, standing beside the young man was in a similar state. 

"Uh-Giles," she said, her eyes never leaving the large portrait.  "This dude's moving!"

Never turning away from the silver instruments laid out on the tables, he calmly responded, "Yes Faith, people _move_ everywhere.  I hardly think that is a reason to upset yourself."  Poking one of the silver contraptions, he was most surprised when it emitted a small puff of smoke.  "Fascinating," he whispered to himself.

"I beg your pardon, but I am hardly _people_!"

All heads swiveled to the portrait from where the voice came.  The pompous man was perched on his chair, glaring at the faces staring at him in awe.  

As Willow stepped closer towards the man, she tried her best to look confident.  As she opened her mouth to speak, Oz stepped up beside her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Then who are you," he asked conversationally.

"Children!  Do they not know how to read?  _I_ am Phineas Nigellus," the portrait exclaimed, pointing his finger to the bottom of the frame.  

As Giles began to restrain Faith, another presence made itself known from behind.

"I am terribly sorry for my delay.  I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here, at Hogwarts.  Welcome to our school.  You must be Mr. Giles and the rest of Miss Summers' friends from home."

"Y-yes, I am Mr. Giles," he responded, racing forward to embrace the older man's hand.  "And this is Willow, Oz, Xander, and Faith."

As each of them was introduced, they nodded in greeting, unsure how to act in the man's presence.  Their anxiousness was appeased, however, once he smiled, his eyes lighting up behind his half-moon glasses.  Nodding once in greeting, he looked back over the group.

"It is a pleasure to meet you once and for all.  However, I bear some unfortunate news-"

"What," exclaimed Giles, his worry masked on the faces of the others present.  "Is it Buffy?  Is she-"

"Mr. Giles," interrupted Professor Dumbledore, his soothing voice trying to calm the man, "I can assure you Miss Summers is in perfect health.  However, as you can tell she is not present at this moment.  It seems she as well as some of her friends have gone into the village Hogsmeade.  Apparently she needed to do some last minute shopping."

Xander nodded in understanding, "Ah, shopping.  She may be a witch now, but she's still the Buff-ster."

Smiling at the dark-haired young man's acceptance, Professor Dumbledore continued, "Be that as it may, there are some matters I wish to discuss with you, Mr. Giles.  I shall have Nobby escort the children to their rooms."

As soon as he finished his last sentence, a small creature appeared before the group.  Its large eyes looked up at the gaping teenagers, one bony hand pulling at the hem of an oversized towel.

"Oh," gasped Willow, bending down to look closer at the blinking creature.  "Its-its so cute."  

Professor Dumbledore could only smile in amusement at the antics of the youngsters.  Nodding his head in the creature's direction, he continued, "Nobby is a Hogwart's elf.  He will lead you to your rooms and anywhere else on the premises where you'd like to go.  All you need do is ask."

Nobby looked up at the headmaster and nodded in silent understanding and walked towards the door.  The four teenagers looked at Giles for acceptance, which he gave with a brief smile, grabbing their bags and began to follow behind the quiet elf.  Thanking the headmaster, they each proceeded down the stone stairway.  

As Xander looked the side of the doorway, he saw a beautiful red bird perched on a golden stand.  "Big parrot," he said, extending a hand to pet the animal.  With one last smile, he exited the room, the door closing quietly behind him.

"Parrot," Phineas scoffed, "elves, _me_.  One would think they were muggles, Dumbledore."

Looking over the top of his glasses, Professor Dumbledore responded, "They are muggles, Phineas"

"Muggles?  At Hogwarts?  What ever is this school coming too?"

Turning away from the previous headmaster's portrait, he smiled at Giles and gestured to a chair in front of his desk.  

"Please, Mr. Giles," he said as he settled himself in his own chair, "take a seat.  Tea?"

 ************************************************

Once in their rooms, the four teenagers, looked around at their accommodations.       

"Whew," whistled Faith as she hopped onto one of the large four-poster beds.  "Pretty swanky place."

"You're not going to unpack," Willow asked, placing a sweater in the large bureau.

"Nah.  Too tired, must sleep."

"Hey guys," Xander called, walking into the girl's room.  "Nice, huh?"

"Xander," yelled Faith, as she shoved him off of her bed.  "Get your own!"

Closing the bearer door, Willow joined Oz at the window.  The two held hands and looked out over the beautiful grounds of the school.  Finally they turned around to see Faith curled up on one bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and Xander, doing much the same on the other.

"It's snowing, you know?  Let's go out and have fun.  We might even see Buffy sooner."

"Snow," Faith asked, picking her head up from the bed.  Opening one eye she looked at Willow.  "You Californians.  Sure Red, why not?  Let's go have some fun."

Walking out the door, she turned back.  "Do we even know how to get outside?"

"Go right, down the staircase, past three doors on the left, down another staircase, left, and out the front door," mumbled Xander.  Feeling three pairs of eyes on him, he bolted up from the bed.  "It's from 'Soldier Halloween'," he explained, "I can remember my surroundings better."

Watching the boy exit the room, and after the small common room, the remaining three could only shake their heads and run to catch up.

************************************************

"Ow!  Xander that's cold," squealed Willow, desperately trying to remove the snowball from her jacket. 

"What do you expect, Red?  It's snow!"

A snowball to the back of her head was the only response Faith received, as she began to make more snowballs for their fight.  Already the gang had made a snowman and a snowwoman, complete with accessories.  If they stayed out in the cold much longer, they would most likely be icicles.  

Running away from the onslaught of Willow and Oz, Xander was unprepared to trip over a snow-covered root.  He also wasn't prepared for Willow and Oz to trip over him.  The three could sense a presence towering over them and rolled over onto their backs.  However, they were surprised to see the face of their missing blonde friend.

"Hi guys," said Buffy, smiling over them.  

Willow was the first to recover, quickly standing up and embracing her best friend in a hug.  Soon after the others followed, the four embraced, exclaiming 'I missed you' and whatnot.  Backing away, Buffy looked at Willow, grabbing the girl's hands, squealing in happiness.  She had forgotten just how much she had missed her friends, her eyes misting over from the memories of their adventures.  

Things had seemed to settle down, everyone being introduced and happy smiles throughout.  From the moment Buffy and Faith were introduced, they hadn't stopped talking.  As everyone trudged up the entranceway of the school and into the main corridor, the two slayers were deeply involved in a conversation about the various 'baddies' they had faced.

"So, he was like 'I'm gonna cut you up and chew your bones' and I was all 'yeah, sure' when-"

Buffy had stopped walking as a familiar figure stood at the end of the hallway.  Giles could only stare at the young girl whom he had come to think of as a daughter.  She looked happy, so happy in fact that he knew his decision made earlier was for the best.  

"Giles," Buffy whispered.  Standing in front of him, she bit her lip in worry.  Did he hate her?  The notes he wrote were kind, but now that he was here in person…No, he didn't hate her.  

Interrupting her thoughts, Giles embraced Buffy in a crushing hug.  Winding her arms around him, she allowed herself to feel comforted.  Pulling back, she wrinkled her nose as she took in his appearance.

"Eewww, Giles.  At least it's not tweed."

Laughing at her outburst, he could only fumble with his glasses and clean them with the handkerchief in his pocket.  Placing them back on, he looked at Buffy and couldn't help smiling at seeing her once again.  

"Scoobies reunited," yelled Xander.  "How about we continue this at, say, our place?"

************************************************

"So, I guess you know about your mom, huh," asked Willow, as the gang had settled themselves on the couches and chairs located in the small common room between guest rooms.

"Yeah," said Buffy sadly.  "She wrote me a few days ago.  I know she wants to be here but I don't want her to lose her job over it.  So, what's the what in Sunnyhell?"

"Well, nothing too much.  Faith's been slaying.  The demon population seems to have slowed itself.  All in all, I doubt it's too different from when you left," answered Giles.

"Hey, so you're not wanted for murder anymore," stated Oz, crossing his legs on the table in front of him.

The other Hogwarts students present, looked at Buffy in confusion.

"Good, that was such a drag."

"Murder," asked Lily, looking at the girl who had come to be her best friend.

"Kendra," was the short answer.

"So, besides 'slay-gal number two', no real comings and going," Buffy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, except for the new Watchers, nope," answered Faith, reaching for a cookie.

"New Watchers?  Why would you need new Watchers?"

An eerie silence came upon the group, Buffy looking Giles for some kind of answer.

"Buffy," he began, "there's something I haven't told you.  I have been removed from the Watchers' Council."

"You've been fired?  Why?"

"In their view, as soon as I knew of your whereabouts, I was order you back to your post.  'By any means necessary', was the exact term they used.  As I have failed to live up their idiotic standards, I have been relieved of my duties."

"Because of me?  God, Giles…I'm so sorry-"

"No, Buffy.  Don't apologize.  You have nothing to be sorry for.  Besides, I still have my job at the high school and I can continue training Faith.  No, I'm okay," answered Giles, smiling fondly as the girl leaned over to give him a hug.

"Yeah, B.  Those stuffy Watchers ain't gonna get us down."

************************************************

A few days had gone by and the gang had pretty much settled into a friendly routine.  During the day, Buffy would give the Sunnydale set tours across the grounds.  Giles, however, would hole himself in the library, trying to compare the books of Hogwarts and his own collection.  Once it was nightfall, Buffy and Faith would go out on patrol.  The patrols would more or less end in a short time, the demon population being practically nonexistent.  And each night would end with everyone settled in the common room, talking about various subjects.  

All in all, the days were good, however, there was a slight problem.  As Buffy became more acquainted with her friends from Sunnydale, she began to shut out her friends from Hogwarts.  Most stories were about the high school and other areas of the small town.  Despite this sense of abandonment, there was a camaraderie between the two sets.  Oz and Remus had found a common bond, if one could call being werewolves a common bond.  And Lily and Willow easily struck a kinship concerning the differences in their uses of magic.  And while Sirius and Xander may have shared similar personality traits, they were hardly good friends.  Xander could easily see the relationship between Buffy and Sirius and to say he was unhappy would be an understatement.  However, he had to remind himself, anyone was better than 'Deadboy'.

It was a lovely bright morning, the sun shining off of the newly fallen snow, and the nine were seated at one of the tables eating breakfast with the other students who had stayed over for Christmas holidays.  Some of the other students had originally been curious to the strangers, but after a few words from Dumbledore, their curiosity had abated.  It was Christmas morning and the large group was preparing to return back to the guest rooms where everyone would open presents.

"Happy Christmas!"

Heads turned to the door, where two figures stood, their trunks set down behind them.

"James!  Peter!"

Grinning the two young men, walked over to their friends.  Placing a kiss on Lily's cheek, James snatched a piece of toast from Buffy's plate and sat down between the two girls.  Peter walked to the other side and sat beside Oz, looking curiously at the young man with spiky red hair.  

"How'd you get here," asked Lily, looking at James in shock.

"We portkeyed to Hogsmede and traveled from there.  Genius, really.  Now we don't have to suffer through the Express with Malfoy and Snape," he answered, grabbing another piece of toast from Buffy's plate.  Such an act, though, resulted in his hand being smacked, none too lightly.

Those who understood the boy's words, laughed in agreement.  Buffy, seeing the 'Scooby Gang' looking on in confusion, tried to explain, "This is Peter and James.  Guys, this is Willow, Xander, Oz, Faith, and Giles.  James and Peter came here like you, by portkey."

"And Malfoy and Snape are these two gits in Slytherin that you don't want to be around," finished James, nodding at Sirius.

Not appreciating the interruption, Buffy continued, "They're kinda like Harmony and her little crowd.  Come on, I'm done eating.  Time for presies."

************************************************

Everyone was once again seated in the common room, James and Peter having taken their trunks to the Gryffindor Tower.  Tossing each of her gifts at her friends, Buffy laughed and sat back to enjoy the fun.  Everything seemed perfect; her two worlds had practically merged.  But even she knew that such happiness couldn't last.  There would come a time when she'd have to choose.  

"Are you gonna open anything, B," asked Faith carefully folding her new leather jacket, a gift from Giles, back into the box.

Taking notice of her new friend, she smiled, "What do you suggest, _F_?"

Catching the object tossed her way, she began to peel back the bright green wrapping paper.  Opening the box, she gasped at the sight of its contents.  

"Faith," she said, caressing the silver hilt of the dagger, "it's beautiful."  

"Yeah.  The cool thing is, I got the twin.  Like," Faith questioned.  She had been so nervous that the other girl would hate the gift, but was relieved to see her concerns were unfounded.

Buffy looked at the younger girl, smiling in appreciation, "Sister Knives for Sister Slayers."

The rest of Buffy's presents were scattered around her, some clothes, some wizard toys.  One box, however, was left unopened.  As everyone chatted amongst themselves, Sirius turned to his side.  He nudged the carefully wrapped box towards her, grinning when she picked it up in her hands and smiled.  

Buffy could only smile at the small box in her hands.  Coming to her senses, she reached around her and handed a package to Sirius.  Holding the package, he shook his head.

"You first."

Grinning, she ripped into the packaging.  Pulling off the top of the box, her eyes misted over at the object nestled inside.  Pulling the silver cross out, she looked at Sirius.

"I-I knew about the other one," he stammered.  "I was hoping you might like this one.  When you look at it, maybe you won't feel sad."

"I love it," she whispered, leaning over and giving him a kiss.  "Now open yours!"

Mimicking Buffy's previous actions, Sirius opened the box, smiling at the small ring inside.

"Guess great minds think alike," Buffy said.  "I had no idea what to get you, but I saw this and, well…I just knew."

Taking the silver jewelry, he couldn't suppress his smile, as he looked closer at the object.  "Dogs," he asked, recognizing the tiny engravings around the ring.

Smiling at his teasing tone, Buffy repeated, "I just knew."

Mouthing 'later', Sirius turned to the rest of the large group assembled, "Shouldn't we get ready for Christmas dinner?"

The Hogwarts gang began to clean the mess they had made and boxed up their various gifts.  It was the voice of Giles that gave them pause.

"Actually Buffy, we need to leave," he said, looking at the girl's disappointed face.  

"Leave?  But it's Christmas," she tried to reason, hoping that they were all joking.

"Yes, but we can't be here for too long.  When The Council…fired me, they made the provision that I sever all ties with you.  If they were to know that we were here, you could be in grave danger.  Which is why we must return to Sunnydale."

"Oh.  So, you gotta leave now?  Like now, now," asked Buffy, even though she knew the answer.  Finally noticing the packed bags at the side of the room, she let the information sink in.  They were trying to protect her.  'And themselves,' she reminded themselves.  That was the important issue.  She needed her friends to be safe, to be happy.  And they were.  Accepting this knowledge, she walked over to one of the bags and picked it up.

"So let's go."

************************************************

Buffy was surrounded by her friends from Sunnydale in Professor Dumbledore's office, desperately trying not to cry.  Taking in the faces around her, she grabbed each person in a hug, whispering private goodbyes to each.

"Take care, B," said Faith.  "And stop dropping your shoulder."

"Thanks for the advice, F.  I'll remember that…never.  And take care of Mom."

"Gotcha'.  Got that gift in my bag.  Don't worry."

With a few more pleasantries and sniffles, the five travelers held the portkey in their hands and…disappeared.  Buffy stood there for a few more moments, hoping against hope that they would return as quickly as they had left.  

"I assume Mr. Giles informed you of the recent events concerning The Watchers' Council," asked Professor Dumbledore.

Looking up at his concerned gaze, she nodded, "Yeah.  Watchers bad."

"You needn't worry, Miss Summers.  The Council shan't do anything to harm you."

Appreciating the comforting hand he placed on her shoulder, Buffy smiled sadly at the wise man.  

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore.  Thank you so much," she whispered as she embraced the man.  Letting go, she smiled and turned to exit the office.  

"See you at the feast!"

Quickly running down the circular staircase, Buffy was shocked to see Sirius leaning against the adjacent wall.  As soon as he saw her face, he walked up toward her and allowed her to collapse into his arms.

It took some time, but Buffy was able to recover and joined the remaining group at the Christmas feast.  Everyone laughed and ate too much, wearing their hats from the crackers and big smiles.  They all practically stumbled up the stairway into the Gryffindor Tower, giggling about nothing along the way.

"So," said Remus, "this is what our dormitory looks like.  I almost forgot.  We haven't spent that much time here for the past few days."

"Ha ha, Remus," Buffy remarked, as she settled down beside Sirius on the couch.  "But thank you.  All of you.  For being so great.  I don't know what I'd do without you guys…"

"Awww, everyone-group hug," James exclaimed, practically jumping on top of Buffy, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Hey hey, Prongs!  Off of my girl," growled Sirius, lightly shoving the other young man.  Soon the six were sprawled on the floor, laughing at their silliness.

 ************************************************

'Later' did come for Buffy and Sirius and sometime after that, Buffy settled herself into her warm bed.  As she looked up at the ceiling, she allowed a smile of contentment to grace her face.  Closing her eyes and taking a long sigh to relax herself, she began to feel sleep overcome her.  There would be no bad dreams tonight.

However, maybe a few hours later, Buffy found herself sitting upright in bed, clutching her duvet to her chest in desperate fear.  Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she managed to feel the cool sweat covering her skin.  Turning onto her side, Buffy curled into a ball, in a futile effort to abate any more nightmares.  No, there would be no joy in sleep for her yet again.

************************************************

Okay, there it is.  Chapter 7.  This was excruciating for me to write, I have no idea why.  If it sucks, well then, I can only hope that you'll continue to read and maybe enjoy later chapters.  I have no idea when Chapter 8 will be done, but I'll do my best to have it done by next week.  Thank you so much for getting this far!         


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** The New Girl 

**Author:** opalrose81

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Buffy_ or _Harry Potter_, but I have my fingers crossed that I'll get one of them for my birthday (someday). _Buffy_ belongs to Joss Whedon, while _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** This starts off using the events of season 2, episode 22 of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (Becoming II). I've changed the ending obviously, but here's the general idea: Angelus never gets his soul back, forcing Buffy to send _him_ to Hell, not Angel. However, he takes her on his little journey. Instead of ending up in Hell, Buffy finds herself in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, among others, are beginning their seventh year.

**Standard Author's Note:** See earlier chapters.

**Notes to Reviewers:**

_Dreamer Child-_Don't worry. Buffy's dream(s) won't have anything to do with Sirius…not yet, at least. There'll be some mention of their meaning, but not until something happens with another slayer. And about Buffy ignoring the Hogwarts' gang, I didn't like it either. However, I moved around a lot as a child and I've had two sets of friends meet. Sadly, those situations are unable to avoid. Over time, though, I can assure you Buffy will find a proper balance between both groups.

_EyExCaNdY-_Thank you so much! I find writing the Marauders a lot easier than the "Trio" (as the group is called). It's a lot easier to go into a different direction and still be truthful to the characters. Thanks and continue to read (and review wink wink).

_Sorrow1-_The time distortion is as follows: pure "What if". There is very little evidence in the HP stories to indicate an accurate time period, except J.K.'s word (which is God to me). I've pretty much shoved the events of the previous generation 20 years in the future. For the second part of your review: I agree a 100%. I've always prided myself on my proper use of the English language, so you can imagine how difficult it is to write for characters with less respect than myself. The only people I have saying, "gotta", "gonna", and the like are the 'Scoobies' and Hogwarts crowd. They're 17 years old and that type of slang is common amongst teenagers (especially American teenagers). Everyone else has pretty much used proper grammar, especially Giles.

_Buffy13-buffyspike4eva-_Spike and Buffy will not get together in this story. As much as I loved the chemistry between James Marsters and Sarah Michelle Gellar, I hated the Buff/Spike relationship. Partly because I disliked Spike as a lovesick puppy, and partly because of the dark connotations the relationship possessed. Spike will be coming back, but not as a romantic figure.

Thank you everyone else who reviewed, I'd list you, but I want to post this as soon as possible. I'm not explaining the time-issue again, if you're curious, read previous A.N.'s. Also, to the reviewer who asked about Angel (I don't remember who you are at the moment because I'm not looking at my e-mail—sorry): Angel will not be making an appearance. Sorry to disappoint.

And to everyone reading this: You all are a demanding lot! No, seriously, I love you guys! So sorry for the delay, but personal life got in the way. My entire summer seemed to be one problem compounded upon another. But, now's all good…I'm away from the asylum that is my household, which definitely helps. Keep reading, because I'm going to keep writing. Thank you and enjoy the next chapter!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**__**

_Hogwarts_

School had started once again, the students filling up the Gryffindor dormitory with their noise and goings-on. The seventh years were even more overwhelmed by the amount of work they were assigned. And with the N.E.W.T.S. steadily approaching, sleep was becoming more difficult to grasp.

As a Christmas gift to Buffy, Professor Dumbledore had 'let slip' the location of a secret room. A room where she could release any sort of aggression. Pretty soon, the 'Room of Requirement' was the new hangout for Buffy and her friends. After class, the six of them would head to the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and lay down on the plush furniture. Lily, of course, would ruin the fun by reminding everyone of his or her work. A couple of times, Buffy had worked out, but she wasn't too fond of an audience, so she normally spent one of her mealtimes training.

Ever since her last talk with Dumbledore, Buffy had stepped up in her training. She would occasionally write to Giles about her techniques and various pieces from her dreams. But the man couldn't really help her, especially since whatever was coming was hardly interested in the Hellmouth. When she talked to Professor Dumbledore about her nightmares, he made mention of a coming 'wizard war'. Apparently, some pureblood families were beginning to ban together behind a powerful wizard. A very powerful wizard, whose name was yet unknown. If a war were coming, Buffy would be ready. She had been itching for a fight.

And Buffy wouldn't be the only one. What Professor Dumbledore had told her was too important to keep it a secret from her friends. The news had been hard for Sirius. He could only assume that his family would be one of the firsts to join forces with this anonymous wizard. Out of his entire family, Andromeda and he were the only Gryffindors. 'Blacks are above those with muggle blood. The filth must be eliminated,' they would all say to him. And part of that _filth_ would be Buffy and Lily. Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to either of the girls.

Despite the dark future that would lie before the children of Hogwarts, everyone was in a pretty pleasant mood. Buffy and Sirius, as well as Lily and James, were regularly dating, as much as a relationship would allow at school. The gang seemed closer than ever. Even Snape and Malfoy had backed off from tormenting the Gryffindors, if one could discount the sneers and other offensive comments.

So here she was, furiously striking the punching bag. She was quickly becoming restless. The nasties had all dispersed, leaving the Hogwarts grounds a relatively peaceful place. And such a place was not good for the slayer.

Who would have thought that as much as Buffy bashed her destiny, she secretly enjoyed it? Sure, she didn't like the whole 'death-clause', but she loved the fighting, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Faith's letters didn't help the matter much. Both slayers had become close, understanding each other like no one else. The dark-haired slayer would write to her new friend, describing her latest adventures, her victories. But what could Buffy write in return? 'Transfigured a beetle into a ruby'? Hardly compares to nightly slayage.

'Face it,' Buffy thought glaring at her inanimate opponent, 'you're the Boring Slayer.'

"I think it's already afraid of you."

Whipping her head around, Buffy was shocked to see her boyfriend's figure illuminated by the candlelight. 'When had it gotten so dark,' she thought to herself, trying to determine how long she had been hidden away in the spacious room.

Pausing briefly, Sirius stepped closer to the girl, allowing his eyes to take in her unguarded appearance. For lack of a better word, Buffy looked tired. Large, dark circles were under her eyes and her skin had taken an almost sallow color. His girlfriend was thin, but now, she looked practically emaciated. Why hadn't he seen this earlier? What kind of boyfriend was he to not notice this sooner?

"Are you okay," Sirius blurted out, already preparing himself for her answer.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, she briefly glanced in Sirius's direction. "Fine," she responded, turning around to face the punching bag once more.

"Bollocks," Sirius scoffed. Noticing her tense posture, he continued. "You've been hiding out here for over a week. You rarely eat; you barely pay attention in class. The only time anyone gets to talk to you is in here. So…what's up? Must be something to keep you up every night."

As Sirius's words sunk in, Buffy could only sag her shoulders in defeat. She was sure Lily's heart was in the right place, but it didn't quell the annoyance she felt right now. The last person she wanted to hurt was him, but she doubted he would let the subject drop. Not without a fight, at least. And Buffy didn't want to get any blood on her clothes.

"I can't do this."

The whispered words took Sirius by surprise. "Can't do what," he asked, settling himself into plush blue armchair against the wall. He never expected Buffy to acquiesce so easily and now that she was talking, he wasn't going anywhere.

Noticing he wasn't giving up on the conversation, Buffy fully faced him. "This," she said waving her arm to accentuate her point. "This whole wizard-witch deal. I'm not a magic-mojo person."

Once she started, Buffy found she couldn't stop. "I'm from California, Land of the Eternal Tan. This is England. This is the last place I belong. I should be going to high school, a _normal_ high school, worrying about what to wear Friday night. Not the best antidote to cure poisonous warts."

As soon as her tirade began, it finished. Wasn't there more she wanted to say? "They're okay," she stated, looking at Sirius. At his confused look, she continued, "They're okay in Sunnydale. I mean, in their letters…they sound happy."

"Shouldn't they be happy? Merlin, Buffy…how selfish can you be? I hate to disappoint you, but the world doesn't revolve around _you_. So you have this big destiny thing? Congratulations! Do you want everyone to shed tears over you? Everyone must be happy with you and sad without…is that it?"

This wasn't how the argument was supposed to go. As soon Buffy tried to open her mouth, Sirius continued.

"And when times are tough, you wanna just give up? You never seemed like a coward before. You think you have problems? Well, don't we all? I mean, look at all of us…Lily's and James's families are as dysfunctional as can be, Remus is a werewolf, my family is evil incarnate, and Peter is…well, Peter's Peter."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at Sirius's words. He was right; she was being a selfish bitch. Sitting on the armrest of the chair, she sighed, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't really mean it. I just feel…I feel like I can't breathe sometimes. On one side, I'm a witch. And I like it here; I like being here with you. But I'm also the slayer. I always hated it when Giles pushed those words on me. The Slayer. But I think I get it now. I'm different. I can beat things up, do some damage…but I _like_ it. It's who I am. So how do I choose?"

"Who said you have to choose," Sirius asked, pulling her down to sit next to him. "You have to be Buffy, the person. I kinda like her."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, _really_ like her. So, Hogwarts isn't exciting enough for ya'? Guess we'll just have to take that holiday to Sunnydale. Until then though, you can just take out your aggressions on Remus."

That's why she loved him. Yes-loved. Of course, the last someone she loved turned into a monster hell-bent on world destruction…no! She wasn't going there, not now. Now, Buffy was going to enjoy herself in Sirius's strong arms. Leaning forward, she could feel his warm breath on her lips and closed her eyes.

"And for the record, we're in Scotland, not England. Ow!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Sunnydale _

Faith walked into the library, balancing the books in her left hand. She really didn't have time for this. Willow was supposed to help her with her French dialogue. 'Stupid French,' she thought to herself, 'Why can't everyone speak English?' Expecting to see Giles, she was shocked to see a tall, dark-haired young man with glasses. Only one type of person could look that idiotic and conceited at the same time.

Looking at Giles as he exited his office, she voiced her opinion. "New Watcher," she asked, glaring at the wimpy figure adjusting his tweed vest. 'What was with Watchers and tweed,' she wondered.

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce," the wimp responded, extending his hand to greet his new charge.

Oh…how she really wanted to turn around. But, this could be fun. "You're not evil are you," Faith asked, stepping closer. She cocked her head to the side and smiled charmingly.

"E-evil," Wesley asked, visibly shaken by Faith's forwardness.

Innocently placing her hands behind her back, 'to accentuate her assets' she always said, Faith explained, "The last one was evil."

"Oh, yes. Gwendolyn Post. We all heard. No. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned the Council, but I'm glad to see you're on the ball as well." Intimidated by the slayer's glare, he stepped back. "A good slayer is a cautious slayer."

"As far as I can tell, that would be a 'no'," Giles said, sensing Faith's patience waning. He could only roll his eyes at the girl's pleading gaze. Vampires and demons the girl could easily face down, but a watcher? Sometimes, he was really worried about the fate of the world.

Unaware of the staring contest between the other two in the library, Wesley continued his conversation. "Why don't you tell me everything about last night's patrol," he suggested, extracting a small notebook from within his vest pocket.

'This can _not_ be happening,' Faith thought, channeling her feelings to Giles. Since when did she worry about being polite? Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with the man, she admitted defeat. Directing a glare at the new watcher she scoffed, "Screw this."

The two British men could only stare at her retreating back.

"She'll get used to me," Wesley whispered, mostly to make himself feel better.

Giles, on the other hand, barely managed to keep the smile from his face. Was it wrong to proud of his slayer just then?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It had been an exhausting day for Faith. After school, she was forced to listen to Wesley's whining. At least, she was sure it was whining. She was a little too busy thinking about John and his 'yummy-goodness' to pay attention. And then, the idiot wanted her to train for the better part of afternoon. An afternoon she could have spent talking to Willow and Xander at her house. Hell, an afternoon she could have spent _studying_. Naturally, Faith was relieved when two hours of haunting the cemeteries resulted in one vamp. Calling it an early night, she entered the house to find Joyce still awake and the two watched television over cups of hot tea.

And as exhausting as the day was, Faith couldn't fall asleep. Correction: fall _back_ asleep. Not after that freaky nightmare. All she could remember was a green glowing shape, a snake, and screams. Lots and lots of screams. She remembered when Buffy had first written to her about her nightmares. The two had assumed something was going down…on Buffy's side of the ocean. Putting pen to paper, Faith wasn't too sure how to tell her friend that they may have been terribly wrong.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Yay! It is such a relief to be finished with this chapter…Honestly, I don't know what is up with this segment. I didn't have much planned (I'm sure you can see that), but I ended up going off on a bizarre tangent. The whole Sirius/Buffy convo—totally unexpected. The only way to justify it is this: Buffy feels torn, and suddenly out of place. She going to have to realize that she's a figure in two worlds, neither being more important than the other. It's something I'm going to address later on. And I think I'm writing this more for my benefit than yours, but I digress…

More action is planned for the next chapter, and I'll working on it later today. If the muse is kind, I might have the next chapter posted on Wednesday. If not, then you'll have to wait until the weekend. Thank you for getting this far and for being sooooooooooooooooooooooo patient.


End file.
